Vidas cruzadas
by Pizzigata
Summary: A Clarke Griffin le gustan los días de lluvia, la pintura, la música de Yann Tiersen y el helado de nueces de macadamia. Tiene una vida similar a la de cualquier chica de su edad, sin embargo, ella es distinta, Clarke es especial.
1. Capítulo 1 -El encuentro

Sonaban los Beatles y el pincel recorría suavemente el lienzo blanco que había comprado hacía un par de horas en la tienda del viejo John, esa que hacía esquina con su bar preferido.

Había decidido que hacía buen día para salir a pintar a la calle, pero no a cualquier sitio, si no a su rincón favorito de la ciudad.

Agarró un par de pinceles y la caja con todo el material necesario.

Ahí se encontraba, visualizando el paisaje que aquel hermoso día le regalaba; el cielo era azul pero se tornaba en una mezcla de colores naranjas y amarillos indicando que la luz del día estaba por terminar. La temperatura era perfecta, soplaba una suave brisa del Este. Respiraba naturaleza.

Sentada en aquel robusto banco, recordó las tardes de su infancia. Pasaba allí largos días de verano junto a su abuela Eloise. Recordaba cómo el caluroso viento levantaba su falda de flores rosas, esa por la que tanto había llorado cuando su madre decidió tirarla. Recordaba, también, las historias que su abuela le contaba en aquel viejo banco marrón, ahora desgastado por el paso del tiempo, las interminables meriendas junto a Octavia, Anya, Finn y Bellamy cuando apenas contaban 13 años de edad y se creían capaces de todo.

Sin duda, aquel banco situado en la colina de la ciudad, verde en primavera, repleto de flores de todos los colores; rosas, rojas, violetas e incluso azules, o algo más triste, pero no por ello menos bonita y agradable en otoño, ocupaba un rincón de su corazón.

Solía acudir allí cuando necesitaba respirar aire puro, se subía encima del banco, abría sus blancos y finos brazos como si de un pájaro se tratara y dejaba que el aire se introdujera en ella. Ahí iba cuando sentía que el mundo no era su lugar, o cuando algún chico la había rechazado, cuando las cosas no iban bien en casa, o simplemente, cuando necesitaba pintar.

Clarke era como las demás chicas de la ciudad, Clarke es especial, pero ella no lo sabe.

De gustos simples, pintar es una de sus grandes pasiones, heredada de su abuelo Nathan, pasión que comparte también por la naturaleza, le apasionan los animales, las plantas, los ríos, las flores… E incluso las piedras. Es capaz de encontrar belleza en el sitio menos esperado.

Le gustan los Beatles y David Bowie los días de verano, y escucha Yann Tiersenn en días de lluvia y pintura.

Su casa está repleta de lienzos en blanco esperando a ser pintados, de sus paredes cuelgan numerosos cuadros de artistas que sólo ella conoce.

Su objeto más preciado es el viejo tocadiscos negro y áspero que el tío Frank le regaló cuando cumplió 15 años.

Toma té y no café, la leche no le sienta bien. Evita comer carne, la imagen de los animales sufriendo le produce rechazo. Está afiliada al partido animalista de su ciudad y saca a pasear a los perros de la perrera un par de veces por semana.

Pero su vida cambió cuando su, ahora, mejor amiga apareció en ella. Fue 4 años atrás, el día en el que Clarke decidió independizarse de sus padres, entonces tenía tan solo 19 años, pero sentía que era el momento de hacerlo. Así que se puso manos a la obra, colgó carteles por toda la ciudad con el objetivo de encontrar compañeros de piso. "Única condición: Amar por encima de todo a Leonardo Di Caprio."

Unas semanas después se encontraba compartiendo piso con Raven, la que le había llamado porque el cartel le había hecho gracia.

Así pues, conoció a su mejor amiga. Era alta, morena y la chica más divertida que jamás había conocido

. Quería a esa chica. Con ella compartía largas tardes de Sábado de cine francés, tomando helado de nueces de macadamia. Ambas eran muy caseras, rara vez salían de fiesta.

Raven, o la princesa mecánica(así era como Clarke solía llamarla) conocía a la perfección a Clarke Griffin.

La música dejó de sonar, la batería se había acabado. Clarke se dio cuenta, entonces, de lo tarde que era ya. Miró el reloj, las 8 de la tarde. -Mierda- Se dijo. Había quedado con Raven a las 08:30 para tomar una cerveza en el Blue.

Metió de malas maneras los pinceles, sin limpiar, en su caja, la cerró de golpe. Agarró el lienzo y comenzó a correr colina abajo en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llegó no había nadie ahí, -Bien- Pensó. Y se apresuró a dejar las cosas sobre su cama. Una vez en el baño, se desnudó. Tomó una ducha rápida, demasiado rápida para su gusto. A Clarke le gustaban las duchas relajantes, llenas de espuma. Pero no había tiempo para ello.

Entró en el bar y buscó a Raven con la mirada. Ésta la estaba esperando, como de costumbre, en una mesa del fondo.

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo la morena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-No me di cuenta de la hora que era.-Contestó.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-No importa, iré yo a la barra. ¿Tú quieres algo?-Preguntó la rubia.

-No, ya estoy servida.-Y guiñó un ojo a Clarke en señal de reproche por haber llegado tarde.

En la barra Clarke esperó hasta ser atendida mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas del periódico, tratando de matar el tiempo.

-¿Qué vas a querer? -Preguntó una dulce voz femenina al otro lado de la barra.

La rubia levantó la mirada del periódico y la dirigió a aquella chica. ¡Wow! -Pensó. Y sin querer se quedó mirando aquellos grandes ojos verdes durante unos segundos.

-¡Hey! -Dijo la camarera sacando a Clarke de su embobamiento. Parecía haberle molestado.

-Sí…P-Perdona. Me puedes poner una cerveza y chupito de tequila, ¿por favor?

La joven miró a Clarke sorprendida, pero no medió palabra. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar el chupito.

Durante ese tiempo, Clarke la miró, recorrió con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de la camarera, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle; tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, tapadas por un pantalón negro ajustado. Su espalda era ancha, pero no mucho. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que resaltaba el color de su piel, oscuro. "No debe ser de por aquí"-Pensó Clarke. Llegó al pelo, una larga melena tapaba sus hombros, era de color castaño claro con algunas mechas rubias, se notaba que estaba bien cuidado. La rubia incluso pudo imaginar cómo olía, a frutas silvestres.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y movió la cabeza para abandonar esos pensamientos. "Cualquiera podría estar mirándome"-Pensó.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. "Esta camarera es nueva, nunca la había visto en el Blue". "Sin duda han hecho un buen fichaje" -Sonrió.

La morena de la barra volvió a donde la rubia se encontraba. Le dio la cerveza y colocó dos vasos de chupito. Clarke miró extrañada, a lo que la camarera dijo:

-Invita la casa. -Y alzó el chupito en señal de brindis invitando a Clarke a imitarla.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero hizo lo mismo.

Tragó hasta la última gota de tequila del vaso e inmediatamente pudo notar el ardor bajando por la garganta. Su cara se tornó en un gesto de amargura.

La camarera rió levemente y Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que no te amarga? -Preguntó con tono de curiosidad.

-Tengo un máster en tomar chupitos, esto no es nada para mí. -Guiñó el ojo a la rubia a la vez que soltaba media sonrisa y volvía a su trabajo.

Clarke, absorta en sus pensamientos, dejó unas cuantas monedas y volvió junto a su amiga Raven.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Walk on the wild side

-¿Dónde está Clarke? ¿Es que todavía no ha llegado? -Preguntó la doctora Abby con un tono enfadado. -Son las 08:30 de la mañana. ¿Se puede saber dónde está? Jackson, llámala. -Añadió la madre de Clarke.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de la ciudad sonaba el teléfono de la joven, que se encontraba sumida en un gran atasco. La chica sabía que a las 08:30 tenía que ayudar a su madre en una operación médica muy importante, pero aquella mañana todo había salido del revés.

Sonó la alarma pero Clarke había dormido con los tapones puestos como remedio desesperado para dejar de escuchar la música del bar de abajo. Lo había intentado todo, pero era imposible. Incluso tiró agua desde su balcón, aunque de nada sirvió.

Fue Raven la que la despertó 10 minutos después, por suerte, al ver que su amiga no se había levantado.

Apenas se puso un pantalón y una camisa, salió pitando hacia el ascensor, donde terminó de ponerse los zapatos y de arreglarse el pelo.

Una vez en el coche, el mundo pareció ponérsele en contra, comenzó a llover y el tráfico se hizo cada vez más denso. "Hoy no"-Pensó Clarke mientras aprovechaba la detención del tráfico para pintarse los labios mirándose en el espejo del coche.

Echó la vista hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de lo sucio que llevaba el coche. "Lo lavaré esta tarde".

Llegó al hospital a las 08:45, dejó todas sus cosas en el despacho, se puso la bata y corrió hacia el quirófano. En el camino chocó con Matt, uno de los celadores del centro.

-¡Lo siento! -Gritó la rubia sin volver la cabeza para ver como éste se encontraba.

Entró apresuradamente en la sala. Todo estaba en silencio. Lanzó una mirada a su madre.

-"Hablaremos después tú y yo"-Dijo la en un tono enfadado.

La operación resultó ser todo un éxito, y 4 horas después Clarke se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital comiendo un sandwich y leyendo el periódico.

Recibió un aviso a través del Walkie-Talkie y miró a su alrededor avergonzada.

Al principió mostró rechazo a la idea de llevar un walkie-talkie en su bata como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

"Puede salvar vidas" Le había dicho su madre.

Al cabo del tiempo comprendió que era necesario. Aunque todavía sentía vergüenza cada vez que sacaba el aparato. "¿En serio?, ¿de color rosa, Jackson? ¿No podía ser negro?" Le había reprochado Clarke al ayudante de su madre, al cual consideraba un hermano. Había crecido con él, y era él el quien entretenía a la rubia los días en los que Eloise no podía hacerse cargo de ella y Abby la llevaba al trabajo.

"Podemos llamarnos Equipo Barbie" -Había dicho en tono jocoso Clarke.

-Ken llamando a Barbie. Barbie responde. ¡Te necesitamos en el quirófano 4, es urgente! - Se escuchó a Jack al otro lado del aparato.

-Estoy de camino. -Contestó Clarke riendo.

-Come on Barbie, let's go party! -Cantó Jackson tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su compañera que le interrumpieran en su hora de la comida.

Finalizó la jornada de trabajo a las 7 de la tarde y recibió una llamada de Octavia proponiéndole ir al cine aquella noche. Clarke estaba cansada pero hacia días que no se reunía con sus amigos y necesitaba despejarse, así que aceptó.

"Vendrán Bellamy, Finn y Anya con nosotras. Viene también Lincoln, es hora de que os conozcáis. Nos vemos en un rato. Dile a Raven y que se venga ella también. O." Clarke puso el móvil a cargar y se tiró en su cama.

Miró al techo. "Algún día podía pintar algo ahí arriba"-Pensó.

Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio, sin duda, su rincón preferido de la habitación. Estaba colocado en una esquina, alado de la ventana. La mesa no era muy grande, pero había sido útil durante las largas noches de estudio universitario. Estaba llena de pegatinas, Clarke sonrió al recorrerlas con la mirada. En la pared había un mapa del mundo, el cual se lo regaló Raven para su veinteavo cumpleaños. Clarke había pinchado con una chincheta todos los países en los que había estado, y a su lado escribía un sentimiento. Recorrió el mapa con el dedo y cerró los ojos al llegar a Australia. "Algún día" -Se dijo.

Llegó al cine y ahí se reunió con sus amigos. Se fundió en un tierno abrazo con Anya, habían estado algo distanciadas en los últimos meses. Después chocó el puño con Finn, era una costumbre desde que eran niños. "Auch"-Se quejó Clarke. "¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio?" -Le preguntó a su amigo riendo.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Bellamy, Octavia y Lincon, el novio de la chica. Después de hacer las presentaciones, entraron a la sala de cine.

Dos horas después salían, compartiendo risas sobre la película.

Clarke se sentía afortunada por tener unos amigos así, estaba cómoda con ellos y realmente les quería.

¿Quién se anima a tomar una cerveza? -Preguntó Lincoln a la vez que pasaba el brazo por encima de Octavia.

Bellamy le lanzó una mirada.

-Estoy dentro. -Dijo Finn. ¿Vienes, Clarke?

-Está bien.

Los demás aceptaron la propuesta y salieron del cine.

La noche se alargó demasiado. Clarke miró el teléfono móvil; Las 11 de la noche. "Mañana entro a las 8" -Pensó. "Será mejor que me vaya".

Justo en ese instante Lincoln se levantó de la mesa y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Entonces la vio entrar.

Era ella.

La chica del bar de la esquina.

Estaba allí.

Y Lincoln se dirigía a ella.

La miró.

Y entonces imaginó cómo era, qué música le gustaba, si bebía Pepsi o Coca-cola, si tenía novio, si prefería la montaña o la playa, de qué trabajaba, si conducía…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó. Por un momento se sentía igual que las chicas adolescentes cuando veían entrar a su novio por la puerta de clase. Se sorprendió de sí misma, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le despertaba tal interés.

-¡Clarke! -Octavia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento Lincoln y la chica de los ojos verdes se acercaban a la mesa.

La rubia no podía parar de mirar a la acompañante del novio de su amiga.

Lincoln comenzó con las presentaciones.

Llegaba su turno y Clarke pudo notar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Algo fuera de lo habitual, no perdía el control ni con la operación médica más delicada.

-Clarke, esta es Lexa, mi prima. -Dijo Lincoln.

Entonces se miraron. Pudo sentir cómo los ojos verdes de la morena la miraban solo a ella. Y se sintió afortunada por un momento.

"Lexa" -Repitó su nombre mentalmente.

-Ya nos habíamos visto antes. -Dijo Lexa mientras tomaba asiento y dibujaba media sonrisa en su cara.

-Cierto. -Clarke se hizo la sorprendida. ¿Eres la chica del chupito, verdad? -Preguntó fingiendo que no había reconocido a la camarera.

-La misma. -Sonrió.

Clarke se levantó de la mesa para ir al lavabo.

-Espera, voy contigo. -Dijo Octavia agarrando el brazo de su amiga.

La rubia se retocó el pelo mirándose en el espejo del baño, y se pintó los labios color rojo pasión. Desvió la mirada a la izquierda del espejo y pudo ver la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Clarke con la ceja levantada.

-Nada, nada… -Contestó Octavia soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Octavia! ¿qué pasa?

-He visto como mirabas a esa chica, Clarke. -Octavia miró a su amiga a través del espejo.

-Te equivocas, O. -Dijo la muchacha moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Dime una cosa, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes una cita?

Entonces recordó la última vez que había besado a alguien, y se sorprendió. Hacía más de un año que no estaba con nadie. Había tenido alguna aventura con un par de chicas el verano anterior, pero nada serio. Se había vuelto más desconfiada desde que uno de sus novios la hizo sufrir, y desde entonces nadie ocupó su corazón.

Salió del lavabo dejando la pregunta en el aire, y se acercó a la barra en busca de otra cerveza con la que ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Miró a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás mientras esperaba ser servida. Pero Lincoln y Lexa ya no estaban allí. ¿Se habrían ido?

Entonces los vio.

Estaban subidos a un pequeño escenario de madera en la esquina del local, Lexa movía una pandereta haciéndola sonar y Lincoln tocaba la flauta. Sonaba "Walk on the wild side" de Lou Reed, y ambos jóvenes intentaban con esfuerzo seguir el ritmo de la canción, pero el alcohol se lo impedía.

Clarke agarró la cerveza, tomó un tragó y se acercó a donde estaban los demás chicos, delante de los "cantantes" lanzando elogios y aplausos a la pareja.

Lexa sujetaba el micrófono como si fuera una cantante profesional, incluso llegó a inclinarlo.

Entonces la canción dijo:

"Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side,

Said hey honey, take a walk on the wild side."

Ahí lo entendió, Lexa despertaba en ella una sensación que nadie antes le había hecho sentir, y lo aceptó. Y quería arriesgarse y dar un paseo por el lado "salvaje".

Tan solo había visto a esa chica un par de veces, pero de alguna forma supo que tenía que entrar en su vida. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en la suerte.


	3. Capítulo 3- Celestina

Subió el volumen de la música y se levantó, finalmente, del sofá. Había pasado ahí prácticamente todo el sábado, así que decidió salir a correr al parque.

Se vistió para ello, se puso una coleta y buscó la correa de Nuts. Miró por la ventana para ver qué tiempo hacía. El sol se dejaba ver y notar por todos lados y no hacía viento, dejó la chaqueta en casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento Nuts tiró de ella con fuerza hacia la calle.

Llevaba media hora corriendo cuando decidió parar unos minutos para recuperarse y beber algo de agua. Miró a su alrededor mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se dirigió a un banco cercano para sentarse. Entonces su cara se tornó en un gesto de sorpresa. "No puede ser" pensó, y sonrió automáticamente. Se volvió a hacer la coleta y continuó hacia el banco.

-¿Qué lees? -Preguntó la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado, a la vez que se sentaba.

Lexa sonrió desde el otro lado del banco y levantó la cabeza saludando a Clarke. Pero no contestó.

-¿Bukowski? -Preguntó Clarke sorprendida. ¿Te gusta la poesía? -Añadió con la ceja de incredulidad levantada.

-Tú me dijiste que escuchabas las canciones de High School Musical el otro día en el bar y yo no te juzgué. -Atacó Lexa llevándose la mano a la boca para no reír.

Clarke recordó el día del karaoke, a Lexa y Lincoln cantando en el escenario. Apartó la cabeza intentando que Lexa no la viera sonreír avergonzada. Casi había olvidado lo sorprendida que quedó la morena cuando ambas subieron al escenario a cantar y pusieron la canción de "El príncipe de Bel-Air" y Clarke gritó emocionada. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche, aunque al día siguiente en el trabajo no fue tan divertido.

Por un momento la rubia se arrepintió de haberse lanzado a hablar a Lexa, la chica continuaba leyendo su libro, y Clarke no sabía qué tema de conversación sacarle.

Entonces Lexa se fijó en Nuts y cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Tienes un perro? -Preguntó sonriendo y acariciando a la vez al chucho.

-Es evidente que no es un gato, ¿no? -Dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa y a Nuts.

La expresión de Lexa cambió, parecía estar intentando contra-atacar a la rubia. Sólo sonrío y continuó acariciando al animal.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó interesada, abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Nuts.

Clarke volvió a notar que el tema de conversación decaía.

-¿Te gusta el té? -Preguntó, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido preguntando eso. Bajó la mirada para no ver a Lexa.

-El café. -Respondió la chica.

-¿Puedo invitarte a uno?-Preguntó Clarke rapidamente.

Lexa sonrió y se levantó del banco agarrando el libro, esa fue su respuesta. Clarke imitó a la morena y se levantó.

Minutos después ambas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la terraza de un bar cualquiera de la ciudad. Hacía buen día y las terrazas estaban llenas de gente.

Clarke se mordía la uña del dedo meñique mientras pensaba qué le diría a Lexa. Odiaba las conversaciones con silencios incómodos. Odiaba no poder mirar durante más de 10 segundos seguidos a los ojos de Lexa, le ponía nerviosa.

La morena llegó con un té verde para Clarke y un café para ella. Clarke sonrió mientras cogía la taza de la mano de Lexa.

Comenzó a llover intensamente y Lexa propuso llevar a Clarke y a Nuts en su coche para que no se mojaran.

La rubia aceptó encantada.

El coche de Lexa era sencillo, de color negro, no muy grande y bastante desordenado. Aunque olía a ambientador. Clarke imaginó que Lexa no tenía mucho tiempo para ordenar y limpiar el coche.

Una vez en la puerta de casa Clarke invitó a Lexa a pasar un rato, la morena aceptó de buen grado y ambas corrieron hasta el portal para mojarse lo menos posible.

Los segundos que pasaron en el ascensor fueron incómodos. Ninguna de las dos habló, y Clarke intentaba no mirar a Lexa. Agradeció vivir en un tercer piso.

Cuando empezó a abrir la puerta del apartamento, rezó para sus adentros para que éste estuviera ordenado. Cuando salió unas horas antes lo había dejado muy desordenado y pensó que quizá Raven podría haberlo ordenado. Pero se equivocó.

Abrió la puerta del todo e invitó a Lexa a pasar dentro.

-Siento el desorden. -Dijo Clarke un tanto avergonzada. No le gustaba tener la casa desordenada, y menos cuando había invitados.

Lexa giró la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia, después continuó caminando a través del pasillo.

Clarke la miraba.

Y recorría una vez más todo su cuerpo con los ojos. Analizó todos los detalles. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero claro, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de cuero. Entonces vio cómo la morena recorría el pelo con sus manos y se hacía un moño alto.

Clarke se mordió el labio, y cuando fue consciente de ello se preguntó qué le estaba pasando.

Ambas se sentarón en el sofá y la rubia le ofreció algo para beber, pero Lexa rechazó amablemente.

-Así que pintas…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Clarke sorprendida.

Lexa la miraba y a Clarke le gustaba que ésta lo hiciera. A pesar de que se ponía nerviosa.

-Me lo dijiste el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Clarke no contestó, miraba embobada los ojos de Lexa, y lo demás perdía importancia. Era algo así como cuando enfocas con el objetivo de la cámara a algo concreto y lo demás se torna borroso. Así le pasaba con Lexa.

Le apetecía besarle, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Además, a penas la conocía.

Lexa fue consciente de que Clarke no dejaba de mirarla e intentó salir de aquella situación.

-¿Me enseñas algún cuadro? -Preguntó ilusionada.

Entonces Raven entró en el apartamento, estaba cantando y con los auriculares puestos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el piso. Avanzó por el pasillo y una vez en el salón se calló de golpe. Se quito uno de sus auriculares.

-¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo? -Preguntó mirando con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal a su compañera de piso, como reprochándole por no haberle avisado.

-Oh, no, no. -Se apresuró a contestar Lexa. Y se alejó un poco más de Clarke.

La rubia comenzó a reír y se levantó para presentar a sus amigas.

-No me habías contado que tenías una amiga tan guapa,Clarke. -Dijo Raven sonriendo y mirando a Clarke.

Lexa se sonrojó y sonrió a Raven por el cumplido.

Entonces su teléfono móvil sonó, y la morena se apartó un poco para hablar.

-¿Primer cita y ya te la traes a casa? ¿Qué han hecho con la vergonzosa de mi amiga? -Preguntó Raven agarrando del brazo a Clarke y giñándole el ojo.

-¡Raven! -Dijo Clarke susurrando. -No es una cita, simplemente me ha traído a casa y la he invitado a subir, eso es todo.

-Ya…

-Es la verdad.

-Clarke tienes que lanzarte. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

La rubia levantó la ceja y puso cara de sorprendida.

-Quiero decir que lo haré yo por ti. -Corrigió Raven.

-Ni se te ocurra. -Le advirtió Clarke acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento del dedo a través del cuello indicando que la decapitaría.

Lexa colgó el telefono y Clarke echó una última mirada a su amiga antes de que la chica de los ojos verdes se uniera a ellas.

-Clarke tengo que irme. -Dijo Lexa.

-Oh, vale. -Clarke le alcanzó su cazadora y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Raven. -Dijo Lexa moviendo la cabeza.

-Gracias Lexa. -Añadió Raven con una sonrisa.

Clarke acompañó a Lexa hasta la puerta.

-¡Oye Lexa! -Se escuchó a Raven gritar al final del pasillo, y se escucharon también sus pasos rápidos hacia donde ellas estaban. -¿Puedes darle a Clarke tu número de teléfono? -Clarke se tapó la cara con las manos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Lexa la miró y sonrió, volvió a mirar a Raven.

-Claro. -Contestó. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó un papel, lo miró para comprobar que no era importante, y rompió un pequeño trozo de la esquina. Comenzó a anotar su número. Cuando terminó alzó la mano hacia donde Clarke estaba y se lo tendió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

En el momento del intercambio los dedos de Clarke rozaron los de Lexa, y rápidamente la rubia apartó la mano. Lexa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sonrió por última vez a la rubia y le dijo:

-Espero verte pronto, Clarke. Lo he pasado bien.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras Lexa.

Esperó unos segundos y se dio la vuelta alzando el brazo con el puño cerrado y buscando a Raven, que se encontraba al final del pasillo riendo a carcajas.

-Puedes llamarme Raven, aunque algunos de mis amigos prefieren llamarme "Celestina". -La morena comenzó a reír fuertemente y se lanzó al sofá alzando las manos cruzadas en el aire intentando evitar que su amiga le pegara.

Clarke se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a pegar, sin fuerza, a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle su número? -Le preguntó agarrándole de los brazos para que Raven no le devolviera los puñetazos.

-Si no lo hacía yo, tú no lo ibas a hacer. -Contestó.

Clarke soltó los brazos de su amiga y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Va a pensar que me gusta. O que soy una acosadora.

Raven aprovechó que Clarke había parado, la agarró y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La rubia adivinó sus intenciones y trató de evitarlo por todos los medios, pero era inútil. Raven era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Le gritó.

Raven se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se puso en pie. Tenía el móvil de su amiga en una mano y en la otra el papel con el número de Lexa.

-"Hola Lexa" -Comenzó a dictar en voz alta a la vez que escribía.

-Raven, ¡para! -Sin embargo la rubia no se levantó del sofá, agarró un cojín, se lo puso en la cabeza y ejerció presión. Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie despertaba en ella algo así, sin embargo, notaba que no era capaz de dar el paso. No entendía por qué. Era una chica tímida, pero generalmente se lanzaba en este tipo de situaciones. Quizá fuera porque era la única chica que le ponía nerviosa. Las anteriores tan sólo habían sido aventuras de una noche, y Clarke nunca se imaginó con una chica a su lado.

-"¿Quieres ser mi novia? Me gustas mucho" -Dijo Raven riendo. Y miró a su amiga.

-Está bien, está bien. -Añadió. Y volvió a comenzar. "Hola Lexa, soy Clarke. Lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde. ¿Te gustaría quedar otro día?"

-Así mejor. -Dijo Clarke.

Apenas un minuto después el móvil de Clarke vibró y la rubia saltó del sofá hacia la mesa para desbloquearlo.

Sonrió.


	4. Capítulo 4

Miró al cactus que tenía en la mesita de noche de su habitación. Se estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo había dejado morir un cactus? Era un desastre. Y se sentía culpable. "He matado a mi cactus" Se repetía. "¿Qué he hecho mal?"

Se dejó caer en la cama y volvió a mirar el mensaje que Lexa le había mandado, otra vez. Y otra. Una vez más lo volvió a mirar. A estas alturas era capaz de recitar el mensaje de memoria. Incluso dónde se encontraban las comas y los puntos.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y las mantuvo en su nuca durante unos segundos.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que recibió el mensaje, sin embargo no contestó. No sabía qué contestar y eso le ponía todavía más nerviosa.

Volvió a mirar la conversación.

—" _Hola Lexa, soy Clarke. Lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde._ _¿_ _Te gustar_ _í_ _a quedar otro d_ _í_ _a?_ _"_

—" _Vaya, eso ha sido r_ _á_ _pido. Podemos vernos cuando quieras._ _"_

"Podemos vernos cuando quieras"

"Cuando quieras"

"Quiero ya. Ahora"

Entonces su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Por un momento pensó que podía ser Lexa. Lo miró. Era Octavia.

-¿Sí? -Clarke contestó a la llamada.

-Hola Clarke, soy yo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lincoln y vamos a cenar en su casa y a hacer una pequeña fiesta. Vendrán sus amigos y los míos, así que espero verte allí.

-¿Irá Lexa? -Preguntó Clarke tan rápidamente que se arrepintió.

Silencio.

Se escucha una pequeña carcajada de Octavia.

-Sí, vendrá Lexa, Clarke. -Contestó O divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

La rubia se enrojeció.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y Raven esperaba en el sofá a que su amiga terminara de prepararse.

-¡Clarke! -Suspiró. -Vamos a llegar tarde. -Añadió y se levantó para ver cómo iba.

-Un momento, solo me queda pinta…-Se calló.

-Pintarte. -Afirmó Raven apoyada en la puerta del baño de la rubia y recorriendo con la mirada a la rubia. Movió la cabeza negando.

Clarke sonrió y comenzó a darse más prisa. Todavía no se había vestido, ni peinado.

Eran las 8:45 cuando Raven y Clarke timbraban a la casa de Lincoln. La rubia miró a su amiga, y esta le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa. Sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa, le agarró del brazo intentando tranquilizarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia abrió la puerta y nos saludó a mi y a Raven. Dejamos las chaquetas en la habitación más cercana a la puerta de salida. Busqué con la mirada a Lexa, pero no la encontré. Había mucha gente en esa casa. No me preocupó demasiado, y seguí a O, que me guiaba hacia Lincoln.

Allí la vi.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera. Todo su pelo caía sobre su hombro derecho, dejando libre su cara. Sujetaba una botella de cerveza. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Sonreía, y mucho. Nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Generalmente tenía un gesto serio, muy serio. Rara vez sonreía. Sus labios se mantenían cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero eso me gustaba. Despertaba en mi curiosidad. Apreciaba cada una de sus sonrisas y de sus palabras.

No pude ver a qué o a quién sonreía. Octavia me agarró del brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos y me acercó a Lincoln que me sonría adivinando mis pensamientos. Me sonrojé.

Felicite al chico y compartimos unos minutos de conversación. Me gustaba Lincoln, era simpático y muy atento, cuidaba de Octavia y la quería. Desvié la mirada hacia Lexa cuando Lincoln y Octavia hablaban sobre algo de la tarta.

Ella me estaba mirando. Bajé la mirada y pude notar como mis pómulos se calentaban. Me estaba poniendo roja y sabía que ella lo notaría. "Mierda" -Pensé. Respiré y volví a levantar la cabeza, para mi sorpresa Lexa ya no estaba sentada, se dirigía hacia mi con paso firme, tan firme que llegó a asustarme.

-Hola Clarke. -Sonrió. -Estás muy guapa. Me alegro de volver a verte. -Dijo, con media sonrisa en su cara.

Espera. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Me ha dicho que estoy guapa? Me ha sonreído. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

La miré. Sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraban. Llegó a intimidarme por un momento, pero mantuve la mirada. La de ella no flaqueó ni un instante. Parecía segura, y eso me gustaba.

-Gra…-Noté que mi voz temblaba. Respiré. -Gracias. -Dije por fin. -¿Vas borracha? -Añadí levantando una ceja, divertida.

En ese mismo instante me arrepentí de mi pregunta. Quizá le haya molestado.

Escuché una pequeña carcajada salir de su boca.

-Clarke son las 9 de la noche.

Sonreí avergonzada.

-Lo sé. -La miré. -No sé en qué estaba pensando. -Y bajé la mirada. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Y ella lo notó.

Levantó su mano y recorrió todo mi brazo izquierdo.

Cerré los ojos. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero lo disfruté. Sentí cada uno de sus dedos pasar por mi brazo. Y me gustó. De hecho desee que no se detuviera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de principio a fin y me devolvió a la realidad.

Me sonrió y se fue.

No podía asumir lo que acababa de pasar, así que me acerqué a donde estaba Raven y tomé un trago largo de su cubata. Ella me miraba, sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó agarrándome de la mano.

No contesté, simplemente me limité a sonreír.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba el alcohol y me rellené la copa de vino tinto. Sabía que el vino me sentaba fatal, sabía que me emborracharía pronto. Pero me daba igual. Tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba beber.

Agarré la copa y decidí salir a la terraza de aquella casa. Hacía un poco de é durante unos segundos de aquella maravillosa vista. Podía ver la montaña desde ahí, y cómo poco a poco el sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Me encantaban los atardeceres.

Giré el cuello intentando encontrar a alguien conocido por ahí. Nada, toda esa gente era extraña para mi.

Todos menos Lexa. Estaba apoyada en la pared de la terraza, estaba sola.

La miré.

Su mirada parecía perdida, y eso todavía la hacía más atractiva, si es que podía serlo más. Se llevó la mano al pelo y lo revolvió.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Noté cómo el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto. "Mierda" -Pensé.

Entonces un atisbo de valentía me invadió y sin saber cómo me vi andando hacia ella.

Frené.

Hay alguien con ella. Le estaba tendiendo una cerveza.

Es una chica.

Lexa sonríe con una sonría mucho más amplia que la que me dedicó a mi.

¿Estoy celosa? No lo sé. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? ¿Tengo motivos para estar celosa de algo que no es mío? Lexa no me pertenece. Pero estoy celosa.

¿Quién es esa chica? Quizá sea su novia.

Noto cómo una sensación de decepción y tristeza me invade, e incluso bajo los hombros.

Alguien me toca el hombro y me vuelvo inmediatamente. Es Finn, me dice algo pero no le hago caso. Sonrío. Él frunce el ceño. Se ha dado cuenta de que algo no va bien.

Dirige la mirada hacia donde yo miraba hace unos instantes.

Entonces lo entiende. Mira durante unos segundos, y me vuelve a mirar a mi.

Sonríe tiernamente.

-Clarke. -Me dice con un hilo de voz, como no queriendo molestarme.

Le miro.

-Vamos dentro. -Dice. Y yo le sigo.

Dirijo una última mirada hacia Lexa y la otra chica. Están riendo.

Una vez dentro Finn agarra mi mano con firmeza y me guía hasta donde están los demás.

Saludo a Anya, a Raven y a Bellamy. Están hablando pero realmente no me interesa de qué.

Finn me alcanza una cerveza y agarra mi hombro con firmeza. Me sonríe.

Agarró la cerveza y bebo.

No entiendo por qué me ha afectado tanto. No tengo motivos. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?

Levanto la mirada del suelo y noto la de Raven atravesándome. Levanta las palmas de la mano en señal de interrogación.

Muevo la cabeza y le sonrió, no me apetece tener que explicarle nada a nadie. Y menos a Raven, sé de lo que es capaz.

Miro el reloj y son las doce de la noche. Han pasado dos horas desde que vi a Lexa por última vez, aunque el apartamento es pequeño. Probablemente siga en la terraza con la chica que tanto le hace sonreír.

Me da rabia no ser yo la que le haga sonreír así.

Muevo la cabeza para esfumar esos pensamientos, busco a Raven con la mirada y la encuentro coqueteando con un chico en el sofá del salón. Sé lo que eso significa y no me gusta. Por un momento me siento egoísta.

Me levanto y voy en busca de Octavia, que está con Lincoln y sus amigos en la cocina. Lexa está ahí también. Ya me ha visto, así que no me puedo parar. Están en un corro hablando, y no quiero interrumpir. Me quedó detrás de ellos hasta que Lincoln se da cuenta de que estoy ahí y toca en el hombro a su novia para que me mire.

-Ah, ¡hola! No te veo desde hace un rato. -Dice.

Miro a Lexa, está hablando con sus amigos. Vuelvo a mirar a Octavia.

-Sí, ya. Me voy ya, estoy cansada. -Le digo.

-¿Ya? ¿Te lleva Raven a casa?

-No, está ocupada. -Río.

Octavia lo entiende y ríe también. -¿Entonces cómo vas a casa? -Pregunta.

-Andando, no tardaré mucho. -Contesto.

Lexa me ha mirado, sé que me ha escuchado. Por favor, que no me proponga llevarme a casa, por favor.

-No vas a ir andando Clarke, buscaré a alguien que te lleve. No son horas de ir sola por la calle. -Dice Octavia girando la cabeza buscando a alguien.

Ladea la cabeza, parece no encontrar a nadie.

-No pasa nada, así me da el aire. Me apetece andar, de verdad, no pasa nada O. Estaré bien. -Le digo.

Y parece convencerle.

-Está bien, me dice. -Ten cuidado y mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

Asiento y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me abraza y me susurra al oído.

-Lexa te está mirando. Creo que le gustas. -Y me da una palmada en el brazo a la vez que se aparta.

"Si tu supieras" -Pienso. Ladeo la cabeza, le dedico una sonrisa y me voy de la cocina.

Me dirijo a la habitación donde dejé la chaqueta cuando entré de la terraza, abro la puerta y entro. La puerta se cierra sola, hay corriente. La ventana está abierta.

Busco mi chaqueta y mi bolso entre todos los abrigos.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

Me giro para ver quién es.

"Genial" -Pienso.

Y vuelvo a buscar la chaqueta.

La puerta se cierra tras Lexa, que ahora está dentro de la habitación. Pero no habla. "¿Por qué no habla?" Esto es incómodo. Pero no me volveré y le hablaré. "Dios mío, di algo".

Encuentro la chaqueta y el bolso, tengo que darme la vuelta y enfrentarme a ella. Pero no quiero, no quiero que note que me molesta que sonría así a otra chica. Probablemente le sorprendería. No le he dado ninguna señal de que me guste. Ni lo haré, no a partir de lo de esta noche.

Respiro, me armo de valor y me vuelvo.

Está más cerca de lo que me esperaba. Me sorprendo pero me repongo.

Espero a que hable mientras la miro a sus ojos. Ella me mira con gesto serio. "¿Es que no va a hablar?" No parece tener intención de hacerlo. "¿Cómo puede una persona sentirse cómoda en una situación tan incómoda?" Me pregunto.

Es demasiado molesto, desvío la mirada hacia el suelo.

Y muevo mis piernas para rodearla y salir de ahí.

Pero se mueve bloqueándome.

"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba". Sonrío. Y me arrepiento de hacerlo. La miro, no entiendo qué es lo que pretende.

-¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? -Le digo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hay tensión. O al menos yo la siento. Aunque ella no parece sentirla en absoluto.

Incluso podría decir que está disfrutando.

No dice nada.

"¿Es que no piensa contestar?". A veces dudo que sepa hablar. Arrancarle una palabra es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Vuelvo a hacer el movimiento anterior e intento rodearla para salir. Me vuelve a bloquear.

Suspiro y ella me escucha.

Se ríe, pero por poco tiempo.

-Clarke. -Me dice.

-Joder, pensaba que se te había olvidado cómo hablar. -Le digo aliviada.

Sonríe y mueve la cabeza. Sigue mirándome.

"Ojalá que ahora mismo me dieras lo que nunca pido" Le digo mentalmente. Me gustaría que me besara, y por un momento olvido lo molesta que estaba con ella.

Otra vez silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

Todo es silencio. Empiezo a desesperarme.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le digo finalmente, y con un tono más borde del que había deseado.

Despierto en ella una mueca de sorpresa, y me alegra. Soy un poco cruel.

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa? -Me pregunta.

No me lo esperaba.

-Lexa has bebido. Iré andando, no pasa nada. Me apetece tomar el aire. -Contesto calmadamente. Y espero a que me insista. Es lo que quiero.

-Puedes abrir la ventana del coche, vamos, déjame llevarte. -Insiste.

Me gusta.

Asiento, aunque tardo en hacerlo, me hago la dura. Realmente me muero por montarme en su coche otra vez. Me muero por tenerla a mi lado, por besarla, por mirarla.

Sonríe y se dirige a la puerta, la sigo.

Se para y yo no me lo esperaba. Nos chocamos.

Me aparto rapidamente y ella ríe.

Abre la puerta y me deja pasar.

Esto es demasiado.

Me sonrojo pero me alegro porque ella no puede verme.

Me monto en su coche. Está más ordenado que la última vez que me monté. Habrá sido su amiga, pienso. Y me sorprendo de mi misma.

Arranca el coche pero no dice nada.

No hablamos durante un par de minutos. Pero me da igual. Ahora disfruto del silencio.

Pone la radio, pero no hago mucho caso.

La miro mientras conduce, está guapa hasta cambiando de marchas. Está guapa concentrada. Está guapa mirándome y volviendo a mirar a la carretera. ¿Cuándo no está guapa?

Parece que le incomoda que la mire, se aclara la garganta.

Llegamos a casa. No hemos hablado en todo el viaje.

Miro al reloj del coche. La 1:38 de la madrugada.

Llevamos unos segundos paradas pero ni siquiera me ha mirado. Y yo no me bajo.

Estoy esperando a que me diga algo. Pero parece que no lo va a hacer.

-Lexa.

Me mira atenta.

Probablemente sean los ojos más bonitos que haya visto jamás. Alguna vez los dibujaré, pienso.

Ella sigue esperando a que le siga hablando.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. -Le sonrío.

Realmente quiero invitarla a subir a casa, quiero decirle que me gusta, quiero besarla. Pero no lo hago, como siempre.

Abro la puerta del coche lentamente, y me bajo.

-Buenas noches, Clarke. -Me dice. Pero no sonríe. Puedo ver en su rostro cierto gesto de decepción, pero dura tan poco que creo que son imaginaciones mías.

Rodeo el coche y me acerco al portal de mi casa, vuelvo a mirar al coche antes de entrar, ella también me está mirando.

Muevo la mano despidiéndome y entro.

Subo rápidamente a casa por las escaleras, no quiero coger el ascensor, tarda demasiado.

Llego a casa y acudo a la ventana de mi habitación, desde donde puedo ver a Lexa en el coche. Todavía no se ha ido.

Cierro un poco los ojos para conseguir una visión mejor. La veo.

Está quieta y mirando al frente, seria.

Arranca.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Siglo XXI

No sabía cómo ni por qué pero ese día había acabado en la planta de pediatría jugando con los niños. Le encantaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, dibujar, contarles cuentos, o simplemente llevarles alguna piruleta a escondidas.

Recibió un aviso a través del Walkie-Talkie rosa, lo sacó del bolsillo de la bata.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó molesta.

-Tienes visita, baja a la primera planta. -Dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato.

Clarke se despidió de los niños y se dirigió al ascensor, pulsó el botón de la primera planta cuando vio aparecer a su madre al final del pasillo, corriendo, haciendo señas para que su hija mantuviera las puertas abiertas.

La rubia no quería hablar con su madre en ese momento, pero le pareció mal cerrarle las puertas del ascensor en la cara, así que esperó.

-Gracias. -Agradeció Abby a su hijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ésta contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Clarke. -Dijo la Doctora Griffin con un tono más serio de lo normal.

La chica de los ojos azules, que estaba evitando el contacto visual con su madre, la miró.

"Allá va, el sermón de las 12" Pensó.

Al ver que su hija no contestaba, abrió la boca para continuar. Pero justo en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y Clarke se precipitó a salir de él, agradeciendo a quien fuera que estuviera ahí arriba por interrumpir a su madre.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa. ¡Hablamos luego! -Dijo la chica desde fuera del ascensor y movió la mano en señal de despedida.

Abby suspiró y pulsó otro botón desde dentro del ascensor.

Clarke buscó a Jasper, que era quien le había llamado por el Walkie-Talkie. Pero éste estaba ocupado leyendo con una enfermera una tabla con alguna lista médica de algún paciente.

Así que se dirigió al asiento más cercano cuando vio a Lexa apoyada en la pared de enfrente.

La rubia se sorprendió, no esperaba volver a ver a la morena, y mucho menos en el hospital.

Se acercó a ella y se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo como una niña pequeña. Hizo lo posible por no parecer tan contenta, pero no lo logró en absoluto.

-¿Lexa?

La morena miró a Clarke y se apartó de la pared. Sonrió.

-Clarke. -Asintió con la cabeza, pero ahora su gesto era serio.

"¿Esta chica nunca se permite sonreír más de 3 segundos?"

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Preguntó la rubia.

-He venido a verte, quiero hablar contigo.

Clarke notó un tono bastante serio, así que alargó el brazo invitando a Lexa a ir a un sitio más apartado donde poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Una vez ahí, Clarke esperó a que Lexa hablara.

Aunque tardó unos segundos, miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes a Clarke, y movió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

Clarke notó que estaba nerviosa.

-El otro día… -Paró y se aclaró la voz, dando tiempo a organizar sus ideas. -Clarke, el otro día cuando te dejé en casa volví a la fiesta.

-Pensé que irías a casa. -Dijo Clarke.

-Hablé con Finn. -Continuó Lexa ignorando a Clarke.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de la chica, Clarke se tensó completamente. Sabía que su amigo hablaba de más cuando llevaba algunas copas, y por un momento se asustó pensando que le podía haber dicho a Lexa.

"Seguro que le ha dicho que me gusta", "lo voy a matar", "¿qué cojones le habrá dicho?" se preguntaba Clarke esperando a que Lexa continuara.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -Intentó evitar que Lexa notara que estaba nerviosa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su voz temblaba.

Lexa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Clarke? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

La rubia la ignoró e insistió.

-¿Qué te dijo, Lexa?

-¿Hay algo que él sepa y yo deba saber? -Preguntó Lexa divertida, poniendo un poco más nerviosa a Clarke.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. -Respondió Clarke mirando fijamente a Lexa.

-Oye, ¿quieres que quedemos algún día de estos?

-¿No me vas a contestar? -La chica de los ojos azules ignoró a Lexa.

-No, no importa. -Sonrió, otra vez.

-¿Entonces para qué has venido? -Insistió.

-Clarke, relájate. ¿Puedo invitarte a un té un día de estos?

-No.

Lexa se sorprendió y miró a Clarke con la ceja levantada.

-Quiero decir, sí. -La rubia rectificó y despertó en Lexa una carcajada.

Lexa se estaba riendo.

Riendo.

Ella le había hecho reír.

Por un momento sintió lo que deben sentir los campeones de algún deporte cuando alzan la copa.

-¿Por qué no me has mandado un mensaje en vez de venir hasta aquí? -Preguntó Clarke.

-No sé, quería verte. -Respondió levantando los hombros.

Clarke se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír.

-Puedes sonreír, no pasa nada.

Movió la cabeza intentando que Lexa no viera cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

"¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?"

-Entonces, ¿mañana a las 8 te viene bien?

-Esa no es la hora del té, ¡es la hora de la cena! -Dijo Clarke dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que eso implicaba.

Lexa pensaría que estaba desesperada por pasar más tiempo con ella.

-No quería ir tan rápido, pero si prefieres cenar… Cenamos. -Dijo la morena divertida.

Clarke abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y viendo.

Nunca había visto esa faceta de Lexa, era cierto que tampoco habían pasado tiempo juntas, pero cada vez conocía algo nuevo de la morena, y eso todavía despertaba en ella más curiosidad. Estaba siendo ¿simpática? ¿bromista? ¿divertida? No sabía por dónde pillarla.

El Walkie-Talkie de Clarke sonó y ésta maldijo interiormente a quien fuera que osaba interrumpir ese momento.

-Clarke, Clarke. -Dijo una voz asustada al otro lado del aparato. -Te necesitamos en el quirófano 5, YA. Es urgente.

Lexa levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza indicando a Clarke que se fuera.

-¡Lo siento! -Gritó Clarke mientras corría hacia el quirófano.

Esa noche llegó a casa agotada, nada más entrar se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, ignorando que Raven le estaba hablando desde la cocina. Se tapó con una manta y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse.

Un trozo de patata frita aterrizó en su cara y sin abrir los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, Clarke consiguió que éste cayera sobre su boca y se lo comió.

Aunque la rubia no podía verlo, Raven se desesperaba desde la cocina.

Se acercó a su amiga y le quitó la manta.

-¡Clarke! ¿Me estás escuchando? -Le gritó e intentó abrir con sus dedos los ojos de la rubia.

Al ver que su amiga no contestaba, volvió a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar.

Minutos después se sentó al lado de Clarke que seguía tumbada y probablemente dormida, la despertó y le ofreció algo para cenar.

Rápidamente la rubia se incorporó y alzó el brazo para coger el plato con la cena.

-La comida sí pero yo no. -Dijo Raven fingiendo que estaba enfadada.

Clarke le dio un beso en la frente y no dijo nada.

Raven la miró prácticamente durante toda la cena, pero no quiso molestar a su amiga que parecía bastante cansada.

-Mi día bien, gracias. -Dijo la morena divertida una vez que ambas habían cenado. Y se acurrucó alado de su amiga tapándose con la manta también.

-Cállate, no te he preguntado. -Clarke intentó picar a Raven.

-Oye, Clarke. -Raven intentó cambiar de conversación.

La rubia la vio venir y la cortó inmediatamente.

-Ahora no, por favor. -E hizo un puchero.

Raven suspiró y aceptó que a veces, su amiga, era algo difícil de tratar.

-Oye, ¿te has dado cuenta de que te has dejado el móvil aquí?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Dijo Clarke manteniendo la mirada en la televisión y mordiéndose las uñas.

-No, nuestra otra compañera de piso. -Contestó irónicamente.

-Pues no la conozco. ¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí?

-Eres insufrible. -Dijo Raven. Y se levantó para coger el móvil de Clarke que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

Lo desbloqueó y comenzó a cotillear.

Levantó la ceja y dijo:

-Tienes un mensaje de Lexa.

Rápidamente Clarke se incorporó en el sofá y le pidió a su amiga que le pasara el móvil.

-Es broma, son los del banco, que les debes dinero, ¡morosa!

Clarke sonrió y lanzó a Raven un cojín.

-Te gusta. -Dijo la morena.

-¿Quién? -Contestó Clarke, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Nuestra compañera de piso.

-Cuánto cunde la jodida para no verla nunca por aquí. -Rio Clarke.

-¿Alguna novedad? El otro día en la fiesta de Lincoln os vi hablar. -Raven sabía perfectamente que no sacaría nada de su amiga.

-No, nada.

-Clarke, ¿por qué no le pides una cita? -Preguntó Raven.

La rubia dejó de mirar el televisor de inmediato y giró la cara hacia su amiga.

-Raven Reyes, estamos en el siglo XXI. Ya no se piden citas si no es para ir al médico. -Contestó riéndose de su amiga.

La morena movió los ojos para arriba y suspiró desesperadamente.

-Necesito que tengas pareja, para tener la casa para mi sola. -Lanzó un cojín a Clarke.

-Que te den, Raven.

Eran las 12 de la noche y Clarke dormía profundamente cuando la vibración de su teléfono móvil la despertó.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

Acomodó la almohada, se cambió de postura e intentó volver a dormir.

El móvil volvió a vibrar.

Suspiró y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el móvil que restaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

La luz del aparato la cegó y parpadeo durante unos segundos para acostumbrarse.

Era un mensaje.

[Lexa 12:03 AM] : ¿Sigue en pie la cena de hoy?

[Lexa 12:05 AM] : ¿Ya te has arrepentido?

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír antes de contestar.

[Clarke 12:06 AM] : ¿Debería arrepentirme?

[Lexa 12:06 AM] : Muy pronto para hacerlo, ya te arrepentirás cuando me conozcas mejor. ;).

[Clarke 12:07 AM] : ¿Conocerte mejor? Ni siquiera te conozco.

[Lexa 12:08 AM] : Podemos cambiar eso. Si tú quieres, claro.

Clarke sonrió y se pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

[Clarke 12:09 AM] : Buenas noches Lexa. Nos conocemos mañana.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa notable en su cara y volvió a dejar el teléfono móvil en la mesita.

Se preguntó a si misma qué depararía la cena con Lexa, y volvió a dormir.

Eran las 08:00 AM y Clarke ya se encontraba en su despacho echando un vistazo a todas las operaciones que debía hacer ese día.

Revisó por encima todos los historiales médicos de sus pacientes y salió camino a la cafetería en busca de un té para despejarse. Iba a ser una mañana larga.

En el camino vio a su madre al final del pasillo hablando con una enfermera, así que cambió su rumbo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cafetería por otro pasillo.

Realmente se sentía mal por ignorar de tal forma a su madre, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía rabia y no quería gritar a Abby, no quería hacerle daño. Así que decidió tomarse un tiempo para asumir todo lo que estaba pasando, y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente aclarada y preparada para hablar, lo haría. Pero hasta entonces, se limitaría a ignorar a su madre. Aunque no era una tarea fácil, contando que trabajaban en el mismo hospital.

-Hey, Clarke. -Jackson corrió detrás de la rubia intentando alcanzarla.

-Buenos días, Jack.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? -Preguntó Jack interesado mirando a su amiga. Pero ésta ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada.

-Si vienes a hablarme de esto, puedes irte.

-Está bien, pero tu madre está preocupada, dice que quiere…. -Clarke le cortó de golpe.

-Jack, para. -Dijo mientras alzaba la palma de la mano.

El ayudante de su madre se encogió de hombros, suspiró y continuó caminando alado de la chica sin decir nada más.

Horas más tarde Clarke estaba sentada en su despacho junto a Octavia que había ido a visitarla y le había llevado algo de comida.

Las chicas compartieron un largo rato de agradable conversación.

-Oye, ¡Lincoln me ha dicho que has quedado esta noche para cenar con Lexa! -Levantó una ceja, divertida y sonrió a su amiga. -¿Es eso cierto? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Decirte qué? -Preguntó una voz desde la puerta del despacho de Clarke.

Era Raven.

-Oh, genial. Interrogatorio. -Suspiró Clarke y comió un poco de ensalada.

-Que va a tener una cita con Lexa esta noche. -Contestó Octavia con la cabeza vuelta hacia donde la otra morena se encontraba.

-¿Que qué? ¿He oído bien? ¿Una cita? ¿Clarke Griffin? ¿Cita? -Preguntó divertidamente Raven pero con tono serio.

-Cállate. -La rubia se sonrojó.

-¡Vamos a ser primas! ¿No es eso genial? -Octavia estaba contenta.

-¡O! -Gritó Clarke.

Raven se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho de la doctora y comenzó a desordenar los papeles del escritorio.

-Joder, este tío se va a morir. -Dijo mirando a los papeles. -¿No? -Levantó la mirada hacia Clarke.

-Raven, se supone que no puedes ver esas cosas. -Retiró los papeles de la vista de su amiga.

-Oye, Octavia. ¿En qué siglo estamos? -Pregunto la morena divertida sin dejar de mirar a Clarke, que le lanzó una mirada ofensiva y levantó el dedo corazón. (Vamos, que la mandó a la mierda)

Octavia levantó la cabeza sorprendida y miró a Raven.

-En el XXI. -Contestó inocente y sorprendida por la pregunta tan inesperada. Pero volvió a centrarse en su comida.

-Ah… -Contestó Raven y soltó una carcajada.

Eran las 6:30 PM y la doctora entraba en casa para ducharse y vestirse lo antes posible para llegar puntual a "conocer a Lexa".


	6. Capítulo 6

Miró al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina.

Las 08:05 PM.

No quería parecer una loca, pero había quedado con Lexa a las 08:00 en la puerta de su casa.

Y era todavía no había aparecido.

"Empezamos bien" -Pensó la rubia mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el pelo y lo revolvía cuidadosamente. Aunque a los segundos el pelo volvía a estar de la misma forma.

Después de pasar más de la mitad del día pensando qué se pondría, cómo llevaría el pelo, o qué colonia llevaría, decidió ponerse unos pantalones pitillos, ajustados, de color negro, y con algún agujero. Le encantaban los pantalones con agujeros, su armario estaba repleto de ellos, aunque su abuela siempre le preguntaba por qué llevaba los pantalones rotos, si hoy en día podíamos permitirnos comprarnos unos nuevos. A lo que Clarke siempre respondía con una tierna sonrisa.

Dudó entre ponerse una blusa blanca con detalles dorados en los hombros, o una camisa, también blanca, pero menos elegante.

Lo discutió con Raven y finalmente decidieron que la blusa sería una buena elección, ya que los pantalones no eran del todo elegantes.

En cuanto al peinado, probó un moño despeinado, a su madre le encantaba verla con el pelo recogido, siempre le decía que estaba más guapa así, pero claro, era su madre.

No le convenció, "demasiado informal" -pensó.

Así que finalmente se decantó por darse un poco de espuma para resaltar sus rizos rubios y dejarlo al natural.

"Hacía tiempo que no te arreglabas así para nadie, Clarke" -Le había dicho Raven desde el salón cuando la rubia se preparaba.

Y tenía razón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo la última cita?"

Realmente Clarke nunca se había enamorado, es cierto que con Matthew, una de sus relaciones más duraderas, había sentido algo parecido, pero no era amor lo que sentía. Disfrutaba con él, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero no iba más allá de una relación de adolescentes. No despertaba en ella eso que se suponía que el amor debía despertar.

A veces envidiaba a sus amigos, o a cualquier pareja que veía en la calle, parecían tan felices.

"¿Cómo debía ser enamorarse de alguien?"

Aunque siempre pensó que eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago era una tontería, una exageración.

Por no hablar de lo de que la otra persona se convierta en el centro del universo.

Tontadas.

Salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación para recoger la chaqueta que estaba encima de su cama.

Sacó el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero nada.

Ni un solo mensaje.

Lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo y lo cerró.

Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sofá junto a Raven, que estaba tumbada ocupándolo del todo, así que levantó las piernas de su amiga y las dejó descansando sobre su regazo.

Estaba viendo uno de esos programas que ponen los sábados en la tv y son tan aburridos.

Pero a Raven le encantaban, de verdad, podría pasar horas mirándolos.

Sin embargo Clarke pensaba que eran auténtica basura, como casi todo lo que echaban en la televisión.

Miró al reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

Marcaba las 08:10 PM.

"Quizá Lexa se había arrepentido."

"Quizá pensaba que Clarke no era suficientemente buena para tener una cita con ella."

"Movió la cabeza para esfumar esos pensamientos."

"¿Cómo iba a arrepentirse? Parecía muy segura cuando le había propuesto primero, tomar un té, y después salir a cenar. Tan segura"

Clarke se había preguntado un par de veces por qué a ella, por qué y cómo Lexa se había fijado en ella. O cómo había notado lo nerviosa que la rubia se ponía cada vez que la chica de los ojos verdes más bonitos que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver, pasaba por delante.

En qué momento.

Quizá estaba destinado a pasar.

Aunque Clarke no era de las que creía en el destino.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta negra y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Lexa. Pero no sabía muy bien qué iba a ponerle.

No quería parecer demasiado preocupada, pero tampoco demasiado pasota.

[Clarke 08:32 PM] : Parece ser que la que finalmente se ha arrepentido eres tú.

Media hora después todavía no había recibido respuesta, fue entonces cuando decidió preocuparse de verdad.

Desde el otro lado del sofá Raven notó algo nerviosa a su amiga.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó incorporándose.

-Son las 9 y todavía no ha venido.

-¿Las 9? -Preguntó la morena sorprendida. -¿Te ha dado plantón? -Preguntó mientras se remangaba la manga de la camiseta y apretaba el puño.

Clarke sonrió.

-No lo sé, Raven. -Suspiró. -No contesta.

-Bueno, quizá esté en un atasco. Vamos a darle media hora más, ¿vale? - Agarró la mano de su amiga y le dio un beso. -Y si no viene, siempre podemos pedir sushi y ver alguna película, la que tu quieras. -Dijo mientras volvía a tumbarse en el sofá.

-¿Crees que no va a venir, verdad? -Preguntó Clarke mirando seriamente a Raven.

-Sí que va a venir. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Le gustas, Clarke. O al menos eso parece. Te mira como si fueras un helado de chocolate en el día más caluroso del verano. Créeme, me fijé el día de la fiesta de Lincoln.

-Pues no lo parece cuando hablamos. -Dijo Clarke.

-Bah. -Hizo un gesto con la mano. -Eso es que se hará la dura. Pero seguro que se derrite por ti. Como ese mismo helado en las manos de un niño, derritiéndose…

-Raven, ¿tienes hambre, verdad? -Clarke cortó a su amiga cuando se percató de que ésta se relamía los labios hablando del helado.

-Más que el perro de un ciego, pero no tengo citas que me inviten a cenar. -Soltó una carcajada y guiñó su ojo derecho.

A lo que Clarke respondió con un suave golpe en el brazo de la morena, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Clarke se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina para coger algo de picar.

No quería aceptarlo, pero Lexa le había dado plantón.

Normalmente era ella quien daba plantón a sus "citas".

Por un momento se sintió mal por todos los chicos a los que había dejado plantados. Pero se le pasó enseguida.

Abrió la nevera y buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera satisfacer, al menos durante un rato.

El frigorífico estaba prácticamente vacío.

Necesitaban una compra general urgentemente.

Tan solo quedaba un brick de leche, algún bote de conservas y dos tomates.

Lo cerró.

[Clarke 10:07 PM] Habría agradecido un mensaje diciéndome que te arrepentías. No habría perdido el tiempo de esta forma.

Estaba realmente molesta.

Solo pensaba en la idea de que Lexa la había plantado.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de cuánto le importaba esa dichosa cita.

Estaba realmente ilusionada.

Se sorprendió.

Minutos después, abandonó la cocina y se encerró en su habitación.

Una sensación de decepción invadió su cuerpo cuando se estaba quitando los pantalones.

Luego le siguió la blusa, los calcetines…

Se puso el pijama y se miró en el espejo.

"Al menos tengo un pijama bonito" -Pensó y sonrió cuando salía de la habitación dispuesta a pedir comida a domicilio y pasar la noche con su mejor amiga. A pesar de todo no era mal plan.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡no! ¿Ese pijama otra vez? -Gritó Raven y se metió uno de sus puños en la boca.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Clarke sorprendida bajando la cabeza para mirar la ropa que le cubría. -Si es super bonito.

-¿De verdad Clarke?, ¿de verdad?

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi pijama de Mickey Mouse? Porque puedo escribir una lista infinita de toda tu ropa que no me gusta. -Miró a Raven y alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

Ambas rieron durante unos segundos.

-¿Te enfadas si digo que en parte me alegra que Lexa te haya dado plantón? -Preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga.

Clarke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Raven se adelantó.

-Quiero decir. -Volvió a incorporarse para explicarse mejor. -Como te ha dado plantón, ahora puedo disfrutarte yo. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos una noche juntas en el sofá. - Agarró la manta del sillón de alado y se la puso por encima de su cuerpo y por el de su amiga.

Clarke no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

Unos minutos después levantó la cabeza del cojín y miró a Raven.

-¿De verdad crees que este pijama es feo? -Preguntó.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco durante un segundo y miró a su amiga para contestar.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y dejó salir un notable suspiro.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su amiga que continuaba en la misma postura.

Se despertó de repente algo desorientada, pasaron unos segundos hasta que entendió dónde estaba.

Recordó que había cenado y visto una película con Raven en el sofá.

Probablemente se había quedado dormida y su amiga no la había despertado. Se levantó del sofá para beber agua y volver a la habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y se estiró placenteramente. Buscó el móvil con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, lo desbloqueó para mirar la hora.

05:30 AM.

Frunció el ceño a algo que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su teléfono.

6 llamadas perdidas de Octavia.

2 llamadas perdidas de Lincoln.

[Octavia 01:04 AM] : Clarke, coge el teléfono, es importante.

[Octavia 01:05 AM] : No quiero decirte esto por sms. Llámame.

[Octavia 01:24 AM] : He llamado a Raven pero tampoco me coge. ¿Qué haces? ¡Coge el teléfono Clarke!

[Lincoln 02:45 AM] : Soy yo, se me ha acabado la batería. Estoy en el hospital, Lexa ha tenido un accidente, no ha sido nada grave. Está bien, no te preocupes. Llámame cuando lo leas.

Encendió inmediatamente la luz de la lámpara de su mesilla y se incorporó. Llevó su mano a los ojos para despejarse antes de volver a leer el mensaje y asegurarse de que había leído bien.

Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se culpó por no haberse llevado el móvil al sofá.

Se culpó por haber pensado que Lexa le había dado plantón.

Marcó el número de Lincoln y esperó hasta escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Clarke? -Una voz ronca sonó al otro lado del aparato.

Lo había despertado.

-Lincoln, ¿qué ha pasado? -Se precipitó a decir Clarke. -¿Estás con ella? -Preguntó.

Escuchó cómo sonaba una puerta de fondo a través de su teléfono.

-Sí, estoy aquí en el hospital. Está dormida. Está todo bien, Clarke. No ha sido nada. -Intentó tranquilizar a la rubia al advertir un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Clarke.

-No lo sabemos del todo. Ha habido un accidente en cadena en la autovía, y cuando la policía y la ambulancia llegó, se encontraron a Lexa fuera de su coche, tumbada en el arcén. Al principio pensaron que había salido disparada, pero el cristal no estaba roto, así que supusieron que salió por su propio pie.

Intentaron levantarla, pero se quejaba demasiado, así que la mandaron al hospital para revisarla.

Tiene el hombro dislocado y algún que otro corte en la frente y en los brazos.

Pero nada grave.

Clarke no decía nada así que Lincoln continuó.

-La policía me ha llamado a las 12 de la noche, el accidente fue a las 8:15 PM, pero no han podido contactar conmigo porque Lexa estaba inconsciente.

Clarke se preguntó por qué no habían llamado a sus padres, o a algún familiar. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿En qué hospital estáis? -Preguntó.

-No hace falta que vengas, Clarke. Todavía no ha amanecido. Y está dormida. -Dijo Lincoln adivinando las intenciones de la rubia.

-Lincoln.

-En tu hospital.

-Vale, ¿qué planta y habitación es?

-Clarke son las 6 de la mañana. Descansa un poco más y cuando vengas a trabajar, pasas a verla.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero supo que Lincoln tenía razón, así que se resignó.

-Está bien. Iré a las 8.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Raven y decidió bajar las escaleras en lugar de coger el ascensor, así se despejaría antes.

Se montó en el coche, dejo su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó.

No quería pensar en qué le diría a Lexa cuando la viera.

Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más lo pensaba.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba preocupando demasiado por ella, y no le gustó.

Tampoco tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.

A penas la conocía de hacía un mes, era cierto que la había visto unas 5 veces, y que era evidente que tenían complicidad, y que le gustaba, pero nada más.

No habían compartido nada, no sabía de dónde era, quienes eran sus padres, si estudiaba, o si seguía trabajando en el bar de abajo.

No sabía nada, pero estaba segura de que quería saberlo todo.

Llegó al hospital y aparcó en su plaza. Cuando entró, se dirigió directa a la cafetería para coger un té, ya que no había desayunado por las prisas.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, lo cual la puso todavía más nerviosa.

Antes de ir a la habitación de Lexa, pasó por su despacho para dejar todas sus cosas y revisar el plan de mañana que debía llevar. Vio que no estaba demasiado ocupada ese día, y se alegró. Podría pasar más tiempo con Lexa.

Además todavía tenía una hora hasta empezar a trabajar.

Escribió un mensaje al novio de Octavia pidiéndole la planta y la habitación en la que se encontraba.

En cuanto recibió la respuesta, se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo, se retocó el pelo y salió.

Entró en la habitación 338 y lo primero que vio fue a Lexa en una de las camas, estaba dormida, y no parecía tener muchas heridas superficiales, lo cual tranquilizó a Clarke.

Desvió la mirada para buscar a Lincoln, que la sonreía desde el sofá situado alado de la cama de la morena.

-Buenos días. -Le dijo casi susurrando para no despertar a su amiga.

-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó Clarke con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien. -Dijo mirando a Lexa. -Aún no se ha despertado, pero los médicos dicen que no es nada grave.

Clarke asintió y se acercó al lado contrario de la cama, para buscar el historial médico que solía estar sobre un soporte en la cabecera de la cama.

Lo cogió y comenzó a leer concentrada.

Alzó una ceja en una ocasión, pero una vez terminó volvió a dejarlo sobre el soporte y miró a Lexa.

La admiró durante unos segundos obligándose a no alargarlos ya que Lincoln estaba mirándola.

-Ayer por la tarde me dijo que por la noche iba a cenar contigo. -Lincoln interrumpió a Clarke.

-Algo así. -Se limitó a responder. -Pero… -Añadió mirando a Lexa y sonrió.

Lincoln también sonrío.

-Estaba contenta. -Dijo.

-Lo dices como si se hubiera muerto. -Le dijo Clarke con la mirada fijada en Lexa.

Lincoln soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita. Y ayer la vi ilusionada.

Clarke sonrió y movió la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Pero Lincoln no continuó.

La rubia miró al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes antes de volver a mirar a Lincoln, que llevaba unos segundos esperando a que Clarke dijera algo.

-Me voy, tengo una operación en 30 minutos. Cuando salga, tendré un par de horas de descanso. Por si quieres irte a casa a descansar o a ducharte, no me importa quedarme aquí.

-No hace falta. -Dijo Clarke. -No te molestes, es tu tiempo de descanso.

Clarke le miró.

-Me da igual, puedo descansar aquí igual que en mi despacho, visto lo visto. -Dijo mirando a Lexa que seguía en la misma posición. -No creo que me moleste mucho. -Añadió.

Lincoln sonrió.

-Está bien. -Dijo acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro. -Iré a ducharme y volveré.

Clarke asintió.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa o pasa algo, búscame. -Dijo Clarke antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Se quitó los guantes y los lanzó a la basura antes de salir del quirófano, satisfecha por el trabajo que había hecho. Aunque se había complicado durante un rato, estaba contenta.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que salió de la habitación de Lexa, y supuso que para esas horas ya habría despertado.

Llamó al ascensor y cuando estaba dentro pulsó el botón con el número 3.

Unos minutos después estaba parada en la puerta de la 338. Llamó suavemente antes de pasar.

Lincoln la saludó cuando entró y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la estancia para ir a su casa.

-Vuelvo en un par de horas. Llámame si hay alguna novedad. -Dijo. -Ésta todavía no se ha despertado. -Añadió moviendo la cabeza hacia Lexa.

Clarke sonrió y la miró también.

Se sentó en el pequeño sillón marrón situado alado de la cama de Lexa e intentó acomodarse, tarea difícil, pero hizo lo que pudo. Y cuando estuvo satisfecha sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

Eran las 12:55 del mediodía.

Miro a Lexa. "¿Cómo puede seguir durmiendo?" -Se preguntó. "Han pasado más de 12 horas desde el accidente" "¿No se aburre?"

Definitivamente no todo el mundo era como Clarke, que dormía solo por no morir, prefería invertir su tiempo en otras cosas, pero no en dormir. Ya habría tiempo de dormir cuando muriera.

Movió los ojos y volvió a mirar al móvil buscando algún juego con el que entretenerse.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando soltó el móvil en la mesa, y volvió a mirar a Lexa.

Quería saber qué había pasado, si le dolía algo, pero el informe médico no era muy específico. Supuso que sería porque Lexa no estaba en condiciones de hablar mucho, y prefirieron dejarla descansar.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

Pensó en retirarle el pelo de la cara para poder ver mejor sus heridas, pero temió despertarla.

Discutió con sigo misma durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Acercó su mano a la cara de la morena, y antes de mover los dedos para apartar su melena de la cara, se permitió el lujo de observarla durante unos instantes, ahora que la otra no la podía ver.

Estudió las facciones de su cara. Hasta su mandíbula le parecía bonita. E incluso sus cejas eran perfectas.

Tenía ganas de besarle la frente.

Movió sus dedos a través del pelo de Lexa y fijó su mirada en las heridas de la frente. No parecían muy profundas. Habían sido limpiadas superficialmente, pero tendrían que curarlas después. Movió su mirada hasta otra de las heridas y volvió a recorrer la frente con su mirada, las cejas, la nariz.

Apartó sus manos de la cabeza de Lexa y se alejó rápidamente cuando se percató de que estaba despierta y la estaba mirando fijamente con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Clarke apartó la mirada avergonzada, y pudo sentir lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo.

Lexa la había pillado contemplándola y con una mano en su pelo.

-No sabía que eras de esas, Clarke. -Dijo Lexa haciendo que la rubia volviera a mirarla.

-¿Qué? -La pregunta pillo por sorpresa a la doctora.

-Que no sabía que eras de las que en la primera cita se acercan tanto. -Dijo Lexa soltando una pequeña carcajada. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los volvió a abrir.

-Yo… Estaba… Solo estaba mirando las heridas. -Dijo finalmente. -No parece que sea nada grave. Solo son unos cortes. -Siguió hablando mirando al suelo.

-Vaya, yo creía que habías venido a ver qué tal estaba. -Dijo Lexa intentando parecer decepcionada. -Pero ya veo eres mi médico.

Clarke sonrió y volvió a mirar a Lexa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Le preguntó. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el alta? -Preguntó Lexa intentado incorporarse en la cama y soltando un gemido de dolor.

Clarke se acercó y la ayudó a volver a la posición anterior.

-No soy tu médico, pero creo que estarás aquí unos días.

Lexa movió los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas tú mi médico? -Preguntó mirando fijamente a Clarke antes de dejar salir una sonrisa. -Así por lo menos mi estancia aquí será más interesante.

-Ni en broma. -Dijo Clarke adivinando las intenciones de Lexa.

Lexa movió la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa tenerme como paciente, Clarke? -Dijo alzando una ceja divertidamente.

Clarke sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón incómodo antes de volver a mirar a Lexa.

-Ayer pensé que me habías dado plantón. -Dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

Lexa soltó una carcajada.

-En realidad no quería cenar contigo y decidí provocar un accidente en cadena para evitarlo. -Dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.

Lo que provocó que Clarke volviera a ruborizarse.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Kamikazes

Sonaba Florence + The Machine a todo trapo, Clarke sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa: Sábado de limpieza.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se puso la camiseta que usó el día anterior y salió a la sala de estar donde Raven la esperaba sujetando dos escobas.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a despejarse, su amiga le lanzó una de las escobas y movió la cabeza invitándola a bailar junto a ella frente al televisor.

La rubia no pudo contener las carcajadas, a Raven no se le daba nada bien bailar y le encantaba exagerar los movimientos con la cadera, lo cual hacia que Clarke riera sin parar.

Podía ver como su compañera de piso movía la cabeza haciendo así mover la coleta en círculos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Entonces la canción terminó y comenzó otra.

Al escuchar las primeras notas, ambas se pararon en seco, se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

Clarke se acercó a Raven, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sitúo a su lado, preparada para bailar su canción.

Raven subió el volumen todavía más, haciendo que retumbasen alguno de los muebles de la sala de estar y Clarke corrió a la cocina para sacar dos botellas de vino y dos tenedores con los que hacer ruido.

Le dio una botella y un tenedor a su amiga y se subió al sofá, seguida por la morena, que gritaba entusiasmada.

Entonces llegó el estribillo.

 _ **The dog days are over**_

 _ **The dog days are done**_

 _ **Can you hear the horses?**_

 _ **Cause here they come**_

Un par de minutos después ambas caían rendidas en el sofá, riendo a carcajadas.

Clarke siempre agradecía esos momentos junto a su mejor amiga, pero ese sábado lo agradeció más que cualquier otro.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lexa tuvo el accidente de coche y la rubia pasó más tiempo en el hospital, entre operaciones, reuniones y tardes junto a Lexa, que en casa.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Cuando ambas se recuperaron, comenzaron a limpiar el apartamento, al ritmo de la música, por supuesto.

Dos horas después, cuando todo estaba limpio, volvieron a sentarse en el sofá para descansar.

Clarke cogió el móvil de la mesa para ver si había recibido algún mensaje.

[Lexa 12:00 PM] : Buenos días Clarke, siento molestar pero necesito que vengas al hospital.

[Clarke 12:32 PM] : ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien? voy para allá.

[Lexa 12:33 PM] : ¡Me han dado el alta! Lincoln está trabajando y no puede venir a por mi… ¿Podrías llevarme tú a casa?

Clarke suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella no lo sabía pero Raven la miraba todo el rato, divertida.

[Clarke 12:33 PM] : Lexa, es sábado. Lincoln no trabaja los sábados…

[Lexa 12:35 PM] : ¿No ha colado?

[Clarke 12:36 PM] : No. Si quieres verme solo tienes que decirlo. Se te da fatal mentir ;)

[Lexa 12:36 PM] : ¿Entonces vienes a por mi? Pensé que podíamos retomar la cita…

Clarke llegó al hospital media hora después y subió directa a la habitación de Lexa.

Ese sábado no tenía que trabajar y no quería encontrarse con su madre ni con cualquier otro compañero, así que intentó pasar desapercibida.

Entró, esta vez sin llamar, y apresuradamente, en la habitación de Lexa.

Esperaba encontrarla vestida y con la bolsa de ropa que Lincoln le llevó preparada, pero, sorpresa para ella, seguía en la cama, con el camisón azul del hospital y jugando con un aparato extraño.

Levantó una ceja cuando vio que Clarke había entrado tan apresuradamente en la habitación, y volvió la mirada al juego, al que miraba concentradamente.

-¿Tan desesperada estás por verme, Clarke? -Preguntó divertida, pero sin mirar a la rubia. El juego parecía más interesante.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina, que, evidentemente, la chica que estaba en la cama, ignoró.

-No te han dado el alta, ¿verdad? -Preguntó con un tono más borde del que habría deseado.

Al ver que Lexa no contestaba, se acercó hasta su cama y le arrebató el maldito aparato de las manos, haciendo que Lexa se sobresaltara.

-Joder, Clarke, estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel.

La rubia, que todavía sostenía el aparato, lo lanzó a la mesa de la ventana, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres mala, lo sabes, ¿no? -Dijo Lexa mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que las miles de veces que, durante esa semana lo había hecho.

Cada día pasaba un rato por la mañana y otro por la tarde con ella, y a pesar de que al principio estaba algo callada, poco a poco comenzó a fluir la conversación y la confianza entre las dos chicas.

Al principió Clarke se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de la morena, que cada vez parecía más segura al hablarle, lo hacia con esa mirada que tan nerviosa ponía a Clarke, pero que poco a poco entendía más.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado, cada vez sonreía más, y eso a la rubia le gustaba. Sentía que estaba derrumbando los muros de Lexa.

Durante esa semana compartieron bromas, confesiones, alguna película, y partidas al Parchis, juego que Lexa decía detestar, aunque más bien se debía a que odiaba que Clarke le ganara en todas y cada una de las partidas.

Comenzó a conocer algunas de las miradas de Lexa, sus silencios, sus sonrisas e incluso sus bromas, que casi siempre acababan en Lexa recibiendo un codazo por parte de Clarke.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Al principió le asustó pensar que lo suyo con Lexa podría ir a más, temía enamorarse y sufrir, o hacerle sufrir a la morena. Pero dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se convenció de que lo mejor era dejarse lleva.

-¿Me vas a contestar? -Dijo Clarke cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero cambiar los muebles de lugar, Clarke. Están muy bien así, nuestra casa es bonita así. -Dijo Lexa, bromeando una vez más.

-¡Eres insufrible! -Suspiró Clarke y se dejó caer rendida sobre la cama de Lexa.

Lexa abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que la rubia acababa de hacer.

-¿Clarke?

La rubia dejó salir un sonido de su garganta indicando que la morena podía continuar mientras miraba al techo de la habitación del hospital.

-No me han dado el alta.

-¡Lexa! -Gritó Clarke a la vez que se incorporaba rápidamente sobre la cama de la chica que la miraba atenta con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Intentó enfadarse pero no pudo, era incapaz de hacerlo cada vez que Lexa la miraba de ese modo.

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación, pero a Clarke no le importó, no esta vez.

Siguió cruzando miradas con Lexa durante unos segundos hasta que se volvió incómodo, entonces bajó su mirada a las manos de la morena, que estaban tendidas sobre la manta.

-¿Clarke?

La rubia volvió a mirar a Lexa y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahórratelo.

Clarke empezaba a conocer a Lexa y sabía que cuando la miraba así y decía su nombre en tono de interrogación, continuaría con alguna tontería.

La morena rio tímidamente y agarró suavemente una de las manos de Clarke, la acarició con uno de sus dedos.

La rubia no se lo esperaba para nada, y no supo reaccionar, tampoco le importó, simplemente disfrutó del momento intentando que no se notara mucho lo que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, duró poco.

Lexa se levantó lentamente de la cama, soltando algún quejido por las heridas que todavía tenía en el cuerpo, y se acercó a la mesa donde Clarke había dejado el maldito aparato.

La rubia la siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

Lexa volvió la cabeza y le hizo un corte de mangas cariñoso antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Me haces venir hasta aquí, haciéndome creer que te han dado el alta, para luego pasarte el día jugando a ese juego de mierda, Lexa? -Dijo Clarke divertida intentando parecer enfadada.

-Joder, se te da fatal hacerte la enfadada. -Contestó Lexa sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a Clarke mientras volvía a encender la máquina.

-Está bien, pues me voy. Que te cuide tu prima la…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo ninguna prima coja, Clarke? -Dijo Lexa antes de que la rubia terminara su frase.

Clarke le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero, una vez más, Lexa no la estaba mirando.

En realidad no le importaba, porque eso significaba que había suficiente confianza.

-No sé por qué he venido. -Dijo Clarke levantándose de la cama y dejándose caer en el sillón marrón en el que tantas veces esa semana se había sentado.

-¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer que ver a la enferma más guapa de todo el hospital? -Dijo Lexa desviando la mirada del juego y mirando a Clarke con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te prefería cuando no hablabas tanto. -Dijo la rubia intentando parecer enfadada.

Habían pasado toda la semana así, pero ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a dar el paso, a hablar sobre la cita, o sobre lo que sentían la una por la otra. Simplemente pasaban el tiempo juntas.

No era que evitaran la conversación, pero nunca era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablarlo.

Al principio Clarke pensó que Lexa se había precipitado pidiéndole una cita y que se había arrepentido, pero supo que no era así cada vez que la morena habría la boca para hablar.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba que Lexa tratara de hacerle rabiar.

-¿Te apetece hacer una locura? -Preguntó Lexa de repente.

Clarke estaba leyendo un libro de los que la morena tenía en la mesa, y la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

Frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-¿Es eso un sí?

-No, eso es un: ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Contestó Clarke.

-Contigo muchas cosas, pero este no es el momento. -Dijo Lexa sin más.

Clarke se ruborizó antes de lanzarle el cojín a la cara y hacer que se le cayera la maquina de las manos.

-Tranquila, no te voy a pedir que seas una kamikaze.

-Me quedo más tranquila, sí. -Dijo Clarke esperando que Lexa continuara.

-Tú eres doctora, y yo soy paciente… -Dijo tranquilamente.

Clarke adivinó sus intenciones.

-Lexa, no.

-¡Pero si no te he dicho nada!

-No voy a darte el alta.

Lexa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro demasiado forzado haciendo notar su desesperación.

Clarke se acercó hasta ella, quizá demasiado, pero no le preocupó, y le pasó una mano por la frente, introduciendo sus dedos por el pelo de la morena.

Se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo, nunca antes había sido tan valiente respecto a Lexa.

Y a Lexa también pereció impresionarle por la mirada que le dirigió.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Clarke al ver la mirada que la morena le acababa de dirigir.

-Nada, no me esperaba eso. -Contestó Lexa.

-Me conoces poco, puedo hacer muchas cosas que no te esperes. -Dijo Clarke a la vez que se alejaba de la cama de Lexa y le guiñaba el ojo.

Lexa se limitó a sonreír.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Lexa no hizo nada más que estar tumbada mirando a la ventana y Clarke permanecía sentada en el sillón.

-Está bien. -Dijo la rubia de repente.

Lexa volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba la otra chica, confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó.

-Seamos kamikazes.

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Lexa y en sus ojos se podía ver la ilusión que lo que la rubia acababa de decir, le hacia.

-¿Crees que eso es ser kamikaze? -Preguntó Lexa riéndose de Clarke.

-No me hagas arrepentirme, Lexa. -Dijo Clarke seriamente alzando un dedo.

Lexa se incorporó como buenamente pudo y se acercó a la rubia para proporcionarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a eso. -Dijo Clarke sorprendida por lo que la morena acababa de hacer.

-Pues es mejor que no lo hagas.

Clarke no entendió lo que Lexa quería decir con eso, pero no le preguntó.


	8. Capítulo 8 -

Volvió a la 338 lo más rápido que pudo tras anunciar a las enfermeras que Lexa estaba de alta, que se iba. Ninguna puso objeción, así que no fue difícil.

Lo que sí sería más complicado sería cruzarse el lunes con el médico que llevaba a Lexa, pero no lo pensó demasiado.

Entró por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa la estaba esperando dando vueltas por la habitación mientras se tocaba un mechón de su pelo con uno de sus dedos, intentando matar el tiempo.

Cuando vio a Clarke entrar sonriendo no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella, más bien lo intentó, teniendo en cuenta lo limitada que se veía debido a algunas heridas del accidente.

A la doctora le sorprendió pero soltó una carcajada, divertida por la reacción de Lexa.

Al principio fue raro, pero después se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo apretando el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro sano.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el abrazo hubo terminado, pero Lexa no prestó mucha atención y se movió para recoger sus cosas lo antes posible e irse de ahí.

Pero Clarke puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla y fue ella quien cogió la bolsa de la ropa y algunas de las cosas que Lincoln le había llevado a su amiga.

Una vez comprobó que no se dejaba nada, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta seguida por la morena, que caminaba como podía para sufrir lo menos posible.

Clarke la esperó desde la puerta, apoyada, y sonriendo al ver las dificultades de la morena para andar apropiadamente.

Lexa, que estaba concentrada en cada uno de los pasos que daba, alzó la cabeza para mirar a Clarke cuando descubrió que se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó inocentemente.

-Tú.

Lexa frenó y busco con la mirada algo que tirar a Clarke.

-Te libras esta vez. -Dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia que se acercó a ella para echarle una mano.

Llegaron al parking del hospital y se dirigieron al coche de Clarke que estaba bastante cerca de la puerta, cosa que Lexa agradeció enormemente.

La rubia ayudó a la accidentada a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y una vez lo hubo hecho se montó en el suyo para conducir.

-¿Puedo? -Preguntó Lexa dirigiendo la mirada de Clarke al pequeño armario de discos del coche.

Asintió.

Arrancó el coche y llevaba unos minutos conduciendo cuando recordó que no sabía dónde vivía la morena.

-¿A dónde te llevo? -Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Gira a la derecha dentro de dos calles. -Contestó sacando un disco de The XX e introduciéndolo en el aparato de música.

-Me sorprende que no tengas el disco de High School Musical. -Continuó, mirando a Clarke y provocando en la otra chica una carcajada.

-Esa broma ya está caducada, puedes cambiar. -Respondió esta vez mirando a Lexa.

-No sé nada de ti a parte de que te gusta el té, High School Musical, eres doctora y tienes un perro. -Se limitó a responder mirando a través de la ventanilla, sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Clarke descubrió en ese momento que tenía razón.

Ella no sabía nada de Lexa, pero Lexa a penas sabía nada de ella tampoco.

Se preguntó cómo podía tener tanta conexión con alguien que apenas conocía de un par de meses y de la que no sabía prácticamente nada.

Quizá esa era la razón, que todavía no se conocían.

Siempre que conocía todo sobre alguien, acababa aburriéndose. Pasó con todas sus relaciones anteriores, las encontraba monótonas.

En cambio Lexa siempre tenía algo guardado con lo que sorprenderle, era distinta.

-Para aquí.

Clarke salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor, ya que los últimos metros los había conducido sin prestar mucha atención a la carretera.

Entonces dirigió una mirada confundida a Lexa, que no le prestaba atención porque intentaba abrir, sin éxito, la puerta de coche.

Clarke pulsó el botón para que se pudiera abrir y vio cómo Lexa casi caía del automóvil al abrirse la puerta de repente.

Salió del coche rápido y fue hasta donde la otra chica estaba para ayudarle a bajar y a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Vives aquí? -Preguntó una vez Lexa ya estaba incorporada y apoyada en el coche recuperando fuerzas.

Pero Lexa no contestó, agarro de la mano a Clarke y comenzó a andar seguida por la rubia.

Entraron a un edificio abandonado, con los cristales rotos, donde el aire corría a su antojo, las paredes habían perdido su color debido a la humedad, y había ciertos tramos en los que el edificio amenazaba con caerse. En algunas paredes había graffitis y bonitos dibujos.

"Aquí podría venir a pintar" -Pensó Clarke mientras continuaba agarrada a la mano de Lexa, que la dirigía a algún lugar en concreto, pero a una velocidad de caracol.

-Definitivamente no vives aquí. -Continuó hablando sola.

Lexa volvió la cabeza hacia Clarke y dejó salir media sonrisa.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una estancia un poco más apartada, en mejores condiciones, con mejor luz y mejor temperatura, Lexa soltó a Clarke de la mano y se dirigió a uno de los sofás deteriorados que formaban esa habitación.

Clarke se quedó de pie, mirando todas y cada una de las cosas que ahí estaban. Parecía una casa. Tenía sofás, sillones, un par de mesas en el centro, una televisión muy vieja, de esas que pensaba que ya ni existían, e incluso un microondas.

Por un momento pensó que ahí era donde Lexa vivía, que no tenía dinero para pagar el alquiler de un piso, porque el sueldo de camarera, si era lo único que hacía, no sería suficiente.

Cuando por fin dejó de mirar todo con curiosidad, se fijó en que Lexa apoyaba su mano en el sofá indicándole que se sentara junto a ella.

Clarke obedeció.

Se sorprendió de lo cómodo que era aquel sofá, a pesar de ser el más viejo que jamás había visto.

Se acomodó de tal forma que podía ver a Lexa con claridad, apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y se giró hacia ella. Apoyando su cabeza en el brazo que descansaba en el respaldo.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Lexa comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quieres comer algo? -Preguntó la morena mirando a Clarke otra vez con esa mirada tan profunda que hacia a la rubia temblar.

-No, estoy bien.

Lexa frunció el ceño y miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

-Clarke son las 15:00 y no has comido.

-Tú tampoco.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera comer. -Respondió Lexa subiendo sus hombros.

Clarke sonrió.

-Está bien. -Respondió. -¿Qué tienes? -Clarke buscó con la mirada y encontró una pequeña nevera en una de las esquinas.

-No sé, no creo que haya mucho teniendo en cuenta mi ausencia de una semana. Quizá haya alguna pizza.

Clarke pensó en lo que acababa de oír. "¿Lexa vivía ahí?"

La morena intentó incorporándose dejando salir un gemido de dolor, Clarke se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse otra vez.

-Tranquila, voy yo. -Dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la morena.

Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Lexa no poder tener el control.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño frigorífico y lo abrió, echó un vistazo y comprobó que, efectivamente, a penas había nada.

Sacó una pizza del fondo y se la mostró a Lexa que asintió con la cabeza mirando atentamente a la rubia, disfrutando de su presencia, y de ella, en general.

Sujetó con una de sus manos la pizza e introdujo la otra en el interior de la nevera buscando algo más.

Cerró la nevera, dio un par de pasos y volvió al sofá, sin sentarse, dejando la pizza en la pequeña mesa de enfrente, y también una cerveza y un botellín de agua.

Lexa alargó la mano para coger la cerveza pero Clarke la apartó corriendo y negó con la cabeza.

Miró a la morena que intentaba darle pena, pero que no lo conseguía.

Cuando la cerveza estaba lejos del alcance de Lexa, cogió el agua y se lo acercó a Lexa que aceptó resignándose.

Clarke sonrió divertida por la situación, a lo que Lexa respondió golpeando su brazo haciendo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio por un momento y volviera a caer en el sofá.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había caído prácticamente encima de Lexa y que probablemente le estuviera haciendo daño, así que se apartó a su lado del sofá lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Tan poco te gusto? -Preguntó Lexa agarrando una de las manos de Clarke y fingiendo estar sorprendida, aunque sabía perfectamente porqué la chica se había levantado.

Clarke se sonrojó y quitó la mirada de Lexa.

-Eso hacías cuando a penas nos conocíamos. -Dijo Lexa advirtiendo lo que Clarke acababa de hacer.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó la otra chica, mirando esta vez a Lexa.

-Desviar la mirada cada vez que yo te miraba, y ponerte nerviosa. -Contestó sonriendo y sin dejar de soltar la mano de Clarke.

-¡No me pongo nerviosa! -Dijo la rubia intentando justificarse.

-¿Ah no? -Preguntó Lexa moviendo la cabeza y a la vez acercándose más a Clarke, acortando la distancia entre las dos, sin ninguna intención más allá de poner nerviosa a la chica.

La rubia no tardó mucho en quitar la mirada y apartarse, moviendo la cabeza para que Lexa no la viera sonreír.

Se ponía nerviosa, incluso llegó a temblar, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sabía que tenía razón pero no quería dársela.

Lexa soltó una carcajada y volvió a donde estaba sentada. Soltó la mano de Clarke.

-Lexa 2000 - Clarke 0. -Dijo la morena cogiendo el mando de la televisión y encendiéndola.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y se levantó para meter la pizza en el horno.

Una vez lo hizo recorrió la estancia, parándose unos minutos a mirar a través de una de las amplias ventanas, le gustaba porque entraba mucha luz, disfrutó de la vista que el edificio ofrecía, y se sorprendió cuando descubrió a dónde daba.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Lexa, que miraba a la tele y se había tapado con una manta de cuadros verdes y marrones. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

No podía creerlo.

La ventana de lo que quiera que fuese ese edificio para Lexa, daba a su rincón favorito, aunque de lateral.

Es cierto que había que forzar la vista un poco, pero se podía ver, con esfuerzo, el banco de Clarke.

Encontró la situación un poco extraña, pero sonrió.

"Casualidades" -Pensó. Y continuó andando.

Se percató entonces de otra ventana, más pequeña, en otra pared, donde había un marco con una foto. Se acercó para verla mejor. Y vio una foto de Lexa junto a más gente que no conocía.

"Amigos" -Pensó. Y miro lentamente cada una de las caras de esa gente que se veía tan feliz alado de la morena.

Levantó la cabeza para tener una vista general de donde estaba.

Era como un gran almacén, abandonado, pero en el fondo, en una esquina, había un pequeño rincón que alguien había tomado como suyo, sin paredes que le dieran intimidad, sin embargo, era acogedor.

Clarke volvió a preguntarse por qué Lexa la había llevado ahí, pero no quiso preguntar.

Le sorprendió que durante los minutos que había pasado mirando todas y cada una de las cosas de aquel sitio, Lexa no le hubiera dicho nada.

Quizá no le importaba que Clarke la conociera un poco más, al fin y al cabo.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

Volvió al sofá y se acomodó junto a Lexa que le pasó la manta por encima a ella también.

-¿Qué ves? -Le preguntó.

-Nada. -Contestó moviendo la cabeza.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que las dos se limitaron a mirar la televisión.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó Clarke mirando a la morena.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. -Respondió Lexa moviendo la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Clarke, que sonreía a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Vives aquí?

Lexa sonrió pero con media sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza.

No dijo nada más.

A Clarke tampoco le importó, tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Sonó el timbre del horno que indicaba que la pizza ya estaba hecha y corrió hasta él.

Lo sacó con cuidado de no quemarse y miró a Lexa esperando que le indicara donde había cubiertos.

-No hay cubiertos. -Dijo adivinando la mirada de Clarke.

Clarke se encogió de hombros y volvió al sofá.

-Un momento. -Dijo dejando la pizza en la mesa y sentándose junto a Lexa. -¿Es esto una cita? -Preguntó mirándola.

Lexa sonrió.

-No sé. ¿Quieres que sea una cita? -Preguntó mirando a Clarke con interés.

-¿Tú quieres? -Contestó Clarke evitando responder.

-Yo he preguntado primero…

-Sí.

Lexa se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Clarke.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó para asegurarse.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-Pensaba que dirías que no, sin embargo te noto muy segura.

La rubia frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería.

-No has desviado la mirada.-Continuó Lexa, sonriendo, y respondiendo a Clarke.

Provocó una tímida sonrisa en la rubia.

Lexa dejó ahí la conversación, se quitó la manta y se incorporó para cortar la pizza con las manos.

Cuando Clarke adivinó lo que Lexa estaba apunto de hacer, comenzó a reír sin parar.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? -Dijo Lexa riéndose.

Clarke negó y continuó riendo viendo como Lexa se manchaba las manos de tomate y queso cada vez que partía la pizza.

Entonces Lexa se volvió bruscamente hacia Clarke, que no se lo esperaba, y le pasó una de sus manos, grasientas y llenas de tomate, por su cara.

Clarke abrió la boca sorprendida y golpeó a Lexa suavemente en el hombro, la otra chica comenzó a reír mirando la cara de Clarke y se retorció de risa en el sofá.

-Más vale que tengas servilletas. -Fingió estar enfadada.

Lexa la miró y negó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.


	9. Capítulo 9

El reloj marcaba las 19:00 cuando Clarke abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose al lugar en el que estaba.

Estaba en el sofá de Lexa, tapada con la manta, supuso que se habría quedado dormida después de comer.

Buscó con la mirada a Lexa pero no la encontró.

Debía admitir que se preocupó más de la cuenta.

Removió los cojines del sofá desesperadamente en busca de su teléfono móvil.

Buscó el número de la morena e inmediatamente llamó.

"Teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura" - Escuchó.

"Genial" -Pensó, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, dejando el móvil en la mesa y respirando profundamente para pensar mejor.

Sabía perfectamente que en ese tipo de situaciones llevaba sus pensamientos al límite, y una vez más, lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Y si le había pasado algo?"

"¿Por qué se había ido sin avisar?"

Llamó una vez más pero nada, no daba señal.

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana, quizás así podría pensar con más claridad.

No sabía en qué sitio de la ciudad se encontraba exactamente, desde ahí no sabía volver a casa.

Además no quería irse sin saber dónde estaba Lexa.

Así que despejó de su mente la idea de salir de allí corriendo, a pesar del miedo que le daba estar sola en sitios desconocidos y tan grandes.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer y a través de la ventana podía ver perfectamente cómo las nubes rosas y naranjas se perdían en el horizonte dando paso a la noche.

Volvió a fijarse en el banco y sonrió.

Algún día llevaría allí a Lexa.

Si es que volvía, claro.

Empezaba a hacer frío en aquel gran edificio, se acercó al sofá y cogió la manta para pasársela tras los hombros y recogió los restos de pizza, la cerveza y la botella de agua y buscó una basura donde tirarlo, pero no encontró nada así que volvió a dejar las cosas donde estaban.

No sabía qué hacer para entretenerse y dejar de pensar en todas las salvajadas que le podían estar pasando a Lexa, hasta que encontró con la mirada un pequeño armario apoyado en una de las paredes blancas y húmedas.

Supuso que habría cosas interesantes que encontrar ahí, así que se acercó para abrirlo.

Quizás encontrara alguna pista sobre la vida de Lexa; fotos de sus padres, algún diploma, cartas, libros…

Pero no.

Sólo había alcohol.

Frunció el ceño sorprendida. "¿Qué clase de persona guarda tanto alcohol en un edificio abandonado?"

Se respondió a sí misma.

"Lexa"

Podía haber conocido alguna cosa de Lexa aquellos días, pero sentía que lo que sabía era una pequeña pieza de un gran puzzle. Y eso la asustaba en parte.

Lexa era misteriosa.

E interesante a su vez.

No se lo pensó dos veces y cogió una botella cualquiera del armario, la miró, alzó los hombros y cerró el armario.

Hizo el amago de buscar algún vaso donde servirse el tequila, pero recordó que no había vajilla.

Así que se sentó una vez más en el sofá, se tapó con la manta y abrió la botella de tequila.

Alargó su brazo para coger el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión, pero no prestó mucha atención.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un poco bestia.

Le dio un pequeño trago a la botella e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, con los que pataleó el suelo.

Era asqueroso.

Tomó otro sorbo, espero unos segundos y tomó uno más.

Soltó una pequeña arcada.

Entonces recordó el día que vio a Lexa por primera vez.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Había sido en El Blue, el bar de la esquina, cerca de su apartamento. Era sábado y había pasado la tarde pintando en la colina, ese día el atardecer fue precioso.

Bajó con Raven a tomar algo y cuando fue a pedir a la barra la vio por primera vez.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en sus impresionantes ojos verdes, nunca había visto algo así, y si lo hacía no lo recordaba.

Le pidió una cerveza y un chupito de tequila, a lo último, sorpresa para Clarke, invitó Lexa.

Ambas tomaron el chupito y ahí fue cuando Lexa la hizo reír por primera vez.

"Tengo un máster en tomar chupitos" -Recordó.

"Qué imbécil" -Dijo mientras movía la cabeza y soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

Volvió a beber.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se asustó tanto que sin darse cuenta se subió al sofá y agarró un cojín.

Lexa comenzó a reír mientras miraba a Clarke.

-Gilipollas, ¡me has asustado! - Gritó Clarke lanzándole el cojín que había usado para "protegerse".

Lexa se acercó hasta Clarke y se sentó a su lado cogiendo un trozo de manta para taparse también.

Clarke alucinó ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿no se daba cuenta de que se había ido sin avisar y de que ella estaba preocupada? Y se sentaba así, sin más, en el sofá.

La miró pero Lexa parecía no entender lo que quería decirle con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó tras unos segundos de disputa mental sobre si hacerlo o no, en los que finalmente ganó el sí. Sabía que Lexa no hablaría por sí misma.

-He bajado a dar una vuelta. -Dijo simplemente, sin ni siquiera mirar a Clarke.

-Podrías haberme avisado. -Le reprochó.

Entonces Lexa giró la cabeza para mirarla.

Una vez más se puso nerviosa.

Quizás no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada.

Continuó mirándola durante unos segundos pero no dijo nada. Así que Clarke le quitó la mirada y la dirigió a la televisión.

Notaba cómo Lexa continuaba mirándola y eso la incomodaba.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? -Preguntó Lexa al cabo de un rato mirando a la botella de la mesa.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

A lo que Lexa respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? -Preguntó Clarke. No quería parecer molesta, pero realmente lo estaba. Sabía que exageraba, pero le daba igual. Se había asustado al despertar y no ver a Lexa allí.

-Que por qué las flores florecen en primavera. ¿Qué va a ser?

Clarke se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

Odiaba que le hicieran reír cuando estaba molesta.

Pero a la vez le gustaba.

Lexa sonrió y agarró una de las manos de Clarke.

-¿Te has preocupado? -Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Clarke negó con la cabeza intentando hacerse la dura.

Lexa soltó una carcajada y soltó la mano de la rubia para pasársela por la mejilla.

Así era imposible continuar enfadada.

No podía aguantar.

Sonrió.

-Así me gustas más. -Dijo Lexa devolviéndole la sonrisa y apartando su mano de la mejilla de Clarke.

La morena se levantó del sofá e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Clarke la agarró por el brazo para que se volviera.

-¿Te duele? -Preguntó Clarke mirando a la cintura de Lexa.

-Un poco, pero no es nada.

-Déjame mirarlo.

Lexa se levantó un poco la camiseta para dejar que Clarke echara un vistazo a una de sus heridas que se encontraba justo encima del hueso de la cadera.

Clarke tuvo que contener el aliento y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse y no lanzar a Lexa al sofá.

Pasó una de sus manos por la zona de la herida provocando que la piel de Lexa se erizara de inmediato.

Clarke sonrió sin mirar a Lexa.

-Tienes las manos heladas. -Dijo justificándose.

-Ya… Eso. -Contestó Clarke intentado reprimir otra sonrisa.

Continuó mirando la herida durante unos segundos.

-¿Tienes gasas?

Lexa negó con la cabeza y Clarke bajó cuidadosamente la camiseta de ésta.

Se levantó para ponerse a su altura, de manera que podía sentir el aliento de Lexa y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a la morena, que se puso un poco nerviosa. Y Clarke lo notó.

Le gustó.

Le gustó sentir cómo Lexa se ponía nerviosa por su presencia.

Y deseó que eso ocurriera más veces.

-Pues vamos a tener que ir a mi casa. -Alzó los hombros y se acercó al sofá para recoger su chaqueta.

-No es para tanto, ¡ya no me duele!

-Me da igual.

Lexa suspiró.

-Te recuerdo que de no ser por mi, ahora mismo estarías en el hospital pudriéndote del asco. -Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Gracias señorita, no sé qué haría sin usted. -Hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

Clarke comenzó a reír y se acercó para ayudarla a caminar hasta el coche.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento se encontraron a Raven ahí, tumbada en el sofá y comiendo palomitas.

La viva imagen de la fiesta.

Se levantó rápidamente en cuanto vio a las dos chicas entrar y se dirigió a ellas.

-¡Hola Lexa! ¿Ya estás mejor? -Preguntó y se acercó a Clarke para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, gracias. -Dejo salir media sonrisa.

Raven alargó la mano haciendo entender a Lexa que pasara, y así lo hizo. Seguida por Raven y después por Clarke.

En el camino Raven volvió la cabeza y miró a Clarke preguntándole con la mirada qué había pasado.

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

Raven continuó andando mirando a Clarke y de repente chocó con Lexa haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer de no ser por que se apoyó en el marco de la habitación de la rubia.

Clarke no pudo evitar reír a lo que su amiga y Lexa respondieron riendo también.

-Lo siento, no estaba atenta. -Se justificó Raven. -¿Te he hecho daño? -Agarró del brazo a Lexa y esta se sorprendió por la confianza de Raven, a penas se conocían.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. -Sonrió durante unos segundos y buscó con la mirada a Clarke, que le sonrió también.

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá y Clarke se levantó para ir a buscar el maletín con las gasas y demás cosas para curar a Lexa.

Raven miraba a Lexa de tal forma que Lexa comenzó a incomodarse en el asiento.

Entonces Raven se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Tienes novio, Lexa? -Preguntó así sin más.

Lexa se sorprendió por la pregunta. -No. -Contestó.

-Guay. -Asintió Raven e inmediatamente sonrió.

Clarke volvió con las cosas y Lexa lo agradeció.

Miró a Raven antes de quitarse la camiseta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Se puso de pie delante del sofá para que Clarke pudiera trabajar mejor, y ésta se agachó a la altura de su cintura.

Raven sonreía y levantaba las cejas detrás de Lexa de manera que sólo la rubia podía verla, y le costaba enorme trabajo no reírse por las muecas de su amiga.

-"Está muy buena" -Dijo Raven con los labios.

Clarke se sonrojó y continuó examinando la herida con cuidado.

Cuando terminó, Lexa se bajó la camiseta de inmediato y agradeció a Clarke.

La rubia se levantó del suelo y recogió el material para devolverlo al cajón donde se encontraba.

Cuando comenzó a andar escuchó a Raven.

-Lexa, ¿te gusta Mickey Mouse?

Lexa alucinó ante la pregunta de la amiga de Clarke, cada vez pensaba que era más rara.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Desde la cocina Clarke se pasó las manos desesperadamente por el pelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Q-Qué? -Preguntó Lexa.

-Que si te gusta Mickey Mouse. -Aclaró Raven mirando a su amiga que ya volvía de la cocina.

-No sé, sí, supongo. -Se limitó a decir Lexa.

-A Clarke también. ¿A que sí? -Raven cambió la mirada desde Lexa a su amiga.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero evitó contestar.

-Es tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -Dijo mirando a Lexa.

-No hace falta, iré andando. -Contestó.

-Pues qué pereza. -Interrumpió Raven sin ni siquiera mirarlas.

Clarke volvió a mirar a la morena.

-No puedes andar tanto con todas esas heridas, Lexa.

El teléfono de Lexa sonó interrumpiendo la conversación. La morena se levantó y se apartó un poco para hablar.

Cuando volvió Clarke esperó a que hablara.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Lincoln? Dice que me invita a cenar para celebrar el alta.

Clarke asintió, agarró la cazadora y se apresuró en salir del apartamento.

-¡Adiós! -Lexa se despidió de Raven y siguió a Clarke que ya esperaba en el pasillo para bajar.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y la siguió.

Entonces una voz la hizo frenarse en seco.

Esa voz…

No podía ser.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Crosses

Continuó parada sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo durante unos cortos segundos, pero a ella le parecieron minutos.

No podía escuchar nada más allá de sus propios pensamientos.

Todo su alrededor dejó de tener importancia; olvidó que Clarke estaba a solo unos metros de ella, mirándola con cara de no entender por qué tardaba tanto en reaccionar. Olvidó también cómo respirar y cómo mantener el equilibrio.

Echó todo su peso hacia atrás para poder apoyarse en la pared de casa de Clarke y pensar así con más claridad.

Seguía sin mirar a la persona que segundos antes había nombrado su nombre desde el pasillo.

"Lexa"

No podía creerlo.

No podía ser real.

Debía ser un mal sueño, seguro.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de volverse para encarar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

A pesar de saber perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y pudo notar como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Odiaba no tener el control de la situación, odiaba no poder controlar sus nervios. Odiaba no sentir seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos.

Pero hacia años que había asimilado que con ella era imposible tener el control.

Se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba ella, mirando fijamente a Lexa, esperando a que ésta dijera algo.

Apoyaba todo su peso en una de sus piernas, tenía sus finos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros.

Lexa estudió todo su cuerpo antes de comenzar a hablar.

Intentó no ser demasiado tajante, al fin y al cabo había pasado mucho tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Te has dejado flequillo.

La cara de la chica que ahora estaba a poca distancia de Lexa, se iluminó con un gesto de sorpresa.

Lexa maldijo haber dicho esas palabras, ¿qué clase de persona hablaba sobre flequillos después de tantos años? Ella, por supuesto.

-Muy observadora.

Lexa asintió mientras luchaba internamente por no sonreír.

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, y todavía le enfadaba más el hecho de que tenerla delante otra vez le diera ganas de sonreír.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Costia?

La chica sonrío al escuchar su nombre.

Lexa deseó que dejara de sonreír, la estaba matando.

Desde fuera de la burbuja que sin querer, Lexa y Costia habían creado, Clarke observaba atentamente, intentando también ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Quién era Costia y por qué ponía a Lexa tan nerviosa?

No podía negar que la chica era guapa.

Comenzó a inventarse su vida, como siempre hacía cuando no conocía a alguien.

Solía hacerlo con Octavia cuando eran más pequeñas, se sentaban en algún parque aleatorio de la ciudad a mirar a la gente que pasaba por allí, y se dedicaban a pasar las horas inventándose sus vidas; cómo se llamarían, en qué trabajaban, si tenían hijos… Todo.

Pensó que quizá Costia era una amiga de la infancia de Lexa, y que por eso la situación era tan incómoda.

Ingenua.

En el otro lado del pasillo la pierna derecha de Lexa comenzaba a temblar, desesperada, esperando a que la chica que tenía en frente contestara de una maldita vez.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué coño hacía allí, después de todo.

¿La había buscado?

-Ahora vivo aquí. -Contestó Costia tranquilamente esperando una reacción de Lexa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ver a Costia ese día había sido un mazazo, pero podría volver a casa y superarlo, no volverla a ver más. Una simple coincidencia.

Pero lo que acababa de oír salir de los labios de esa chica le dejó en shock.

Intentó recomponerse del golpe.

Pensó con claridad y analizó las palabras, una a una.

Ahora.

Vivo.

Aquí.

¿Aquí dónde? ¿aquí en el pasillo? ¿aquí en el bloque de pisos? ¿aquí en el barrio? ¿aquí en la ciudad? ¿aquí en el país? ¿aquí en el continente? ¿DÓNDE?

Empezó a desesperarse y esta vez no pudo evitar removerse en el sitio algo incómoda.

Costia lo notó, frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más a Lexa, alargando el brazo para tocarla.

Rápidamente Lexa se apartó y se alejó un poco dejando algo de distancia entre las dos.

Lo hizo automáticamente, en un acto reflejo. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

-¿Aquí dónde? -Consiguió decir al final.

-Aquí en este bloque de apartamentos.

La cara de Lexa era un poema.

Pero no dijo nada.

Por un momento pensó en darle un puñetazo y romperle los dientes. Pero no serviría de nada.

Se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, se acercó hasta Clarke que seguía en la misma posición, observando a Lexa acercarse, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para salir de ahí.

Clarke giró la cara mientras seguía a la morena para mirar una ultima vez a esa a la que Lexa había llamado "Costia", que seguía allí, mirándolas, sin decir nada.

Una vez en el ascensor Clarke pulsó el botón para bajar hasta la calle y se mantuvo callada esperando a que Lexa hablase.

Le gustaría preguntarle quién era Costia y por qué le había molestado tanto que ahora fuera a ser vecina de Clarke.

Pero por la cara de Lexa prefirió callarse y esperar.

La morena dio la espalda a Clarke durante la bajada y se pasó sus manos por el cabello intentando calmarse.

Clarke puso una mano sobre su hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

Una vez lo hizo, la morena giró la cabeza evitando mirar a Clarke, pero la mano de ésta agarró su mandíbula suavemente para poder mirarle.

Lexa bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería que ella la viera así.

Clarke se quedó helada al ver el rostro de Lexa, sus ojos estaban brillantes y llenos de lágrimas que no lograban salir de allí, y eso todavía hacia a la morena más guapa.

Pero su mirada estaba perdida y era triste.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mover los dedos por la suave cara de Lexa.

Apartó su mano de ahí y la dejó caer.

Salieron del ascensor y comenzaron a andar hacia el coche de Clarke, sin hablar.

Clarke arrancó el coche y se dirigió a casa de Lincoln cuando Lexa habló, al fin.

-No quiero ir a casa de Lincoln.

-¿A dónde te llevo?

Lexa encogió los hombros a la vez que miraba a la carretera, evitando mirar a Clarke.

Ésta asintió y cambió el rumbo.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que encontró un lugar donde llevar a Lexa. Antes de llegar ahí, metió un CD en el reproductor de música, tanto silencio la estaba agobiando.

Paró en un McDonals y se bajó del coche sin decir nada, pero a Lexa no pareció importarle.

Unos minutos después se encontraban allí.

Clarke suspiró cuando bajó del coche y agarró las bolsas con la comida

Nunca antes había llevado a gente que conocía tan poco ahí.

Agarró de la mano a Lexa, que esperaba apoyada en el coche pacientemente a que Clarke dijera algo.

-Vamos a tener que andar un poco.

Lexa asintió y comenzó a andar agarrada todavía de la mano de Clarke.

Le gustó la sensación.

Aunque sus dedos no se entrelazaban entre ellos, podía sentir un cosquilleo.

Estar con Clarke era siempre agradable.

La observó en silencio mientras caminaban.

Cuando llegaron arriba Clarke soltó su mano y le pidió que le siguiera.

Se sentaron en un banco, el único que había en aquel lugar. Parecía viejo y sucio, pero no le importó.

Intentó adivinar dónde estaban, pero era de noche y no podía ver más que oscuridad.

Continuó mirando.

Clarke le tendió una hamburguesa, se le había cortado totalmente el hambre en el momento en el que vio a Costia, pero sabía que si no comía nada Clarke se enfadaría.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó subiendo ambas piernas sobre el banco y cruzándolas, se giró de manera que tenía a Clarke en frente.

La rubia la imitó.

-Escucha. -Dijo Clarke.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

Lexa sonrío.

-Es el mar. -Dijo.

Clarke asintió y continuó comiendo a la vez que observaba silenciosamente a Lexa.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -Preguntó levantando la vista de su hamburguesa.

-Yo vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar. -Encogió los hombros. -Pensé que te gustaría.

Lexa sonrió por primera vez en un buen rato, y Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

Lexa giró la cabeza con un gesto amargo.

-Lo siento, no hables de ello si no quieres. -Dijo Clarke acercándose a Lexa para tomar su mano.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que acabaron de cenar.

Entonces Clarke se levantó a por una de las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo.

Volvió alado de Lexa y le tendió una cerveza.

La miró sorprendida, Clarke asintió dándole permiso para beber, con una sonrisa y después sacó el teléfono móvil para poner música.

Clarke sabía que Lexa no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero a ella le encantaba poder compartir ese rato.

Era su lugar favorito de la ciudad, tenía cerveza y música, y estaba Lexa a su lado.

En ese momento no necesitaba nada más.

Se moría por besar a Lexa, pero no era el mejor momento.

Parecía que nunca lo era.

Entonces sonó "Crosses".

" **Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you**

 **Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you**

 **Returning nightmares only shadows** **."**

A Clarke le encantaba esa canción y cerró los ojos para disfrutar todavía más del momento.

Sintió como la mano de Lexa buscaba la suya para entrelazarla.

En ese momento decidió que esa sería su canción, la de Lexa y suya.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando una canción te gusta demasiado no debes relacionarla con nadie. Pero sintió que era la canción perfecta.

Abrió los ojos y vio cómo Lexa la miraba con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Su mano comenzó a temblar bajo la de la morena, que lo notó rápidamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada a la vez que se acercaba a Clarke.

-¿Tanto te gusto? -Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y apoyando su cabeza con cuidado sobre el hombro de Clarke.

-No traigo a cualquiera aquí. -Dijo.

Lexa levantó la cabeza para poder mirar bien a la otra chica, sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Clarke se sonrojó, pero Lexa volvía a descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, cosa que agradeció.

Estuvieron un buen rato así en silencio, con solo el sonido de la música y el mar de fondo.

-¿Qué mierda de música es esta? -Lexa levantó otra vez la cabeza y miró a Clarke. -¡Me voy a quedar dormida!

Comenzó a reír cuando vio la cara con la que Clarke la miraba. Parecía querer matarla.

Clarke tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no sonreír, Lexa estaba riendo y eso le gustaba, pero tenía que fingir que su comentario le había hecho daño, en realidad le había molestado que criticara sus gustos musicales, pero le encantó escuchar reír a Lexa así.

Pensó en qué contestar, pero era incapaz de pensar.

"Algunas palabras se quedan calladas al sonar tus carcajadas".

Se apresuró a levantarse del banco y comenzar a andar alejándose de ahí, como último recurso para evitar sonreír, se marchó sonriendo cuando sabía que Lexa no le podía ver la cara.

-¡Clarke! -Gritó Lexa incorporándose un poco. Continuaba riendo, pero menos.

Pensó que quizá el comentario le había molestado realmente, así que se levantó para buscarla.

Clarke redujo su velocidad esperando a que Lexa se dignara a buscarla, por lo menos.

Seguía sonriendo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, pasando sus brazos por su vientre.

Sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

Sin pensarlo apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lexa.

Todavía podía escuchar a Lexa reírse, aunque lo hacía muy bajito.

Quiso darse la vuelta para pegarle.

Pero quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Lexa la estaba abrazando.

Podía oler el perfume que llevaba.

¿Se ponía colonia? No le pegaba nada.

Agarró con sus manos los brazos de Lexa y en contra de su voluntad, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

En realidad quería permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible, pero quería hacerse la dura.

Continuó mirando seriamente a Lexa, esperando una vez más a que dijera algo.

Pero como siempre, no hablaba demasiado.

Siguieron mirándose durante unos segundos en los que Clarke olvidó que seguía agarrando las manos de Lexa.

-En realidad quería decir que esa música es un poco aburrida.

-Así no lo arreglas. -Dijo Clarke, esta vez sonriendo.

—

Sé que no es un buen capítulo, pero llevaba muchos días sin actualizar así que quería publicar ya, y no tengo mucha imaginación últimamente.

En el próximo me esfuerzo más :)


	11. Capítulo 11

Estaba siendo una semana de mierda.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal, el café se le quemó el lunes y casi arde todo el apartamento de no ser por Raven y sus sorprendentes instintos de bombera al ver a Clarke intentar apagar el fuego con un trapo, el cual echó a arder, Raven corrió en busca del extintor y lo vació prácticamente entero sobre la cafetera italiana. La cocina quedó hecha un desastre, con olor a café quemado y mucha espuma por todo.

El martes le tocó hacer turno de guardia por la noche, junto a su madre. Los martes eran noches de series con Raven y le fastidió muchísimo perdérselo por quedarse toda la noche sentada en una silla esperando a que a algún desgraciado le pasara algo que le hiciera distraerse un rato, pero nada. Tan solo tuvo que atender a un niño con un ataque de hipo de 3 horas y a una anciana en coma etílico. Surrealista pero nada divertido.

El miércoles empezó sus clases grupales de francés en una academia cercana al hospital. Se apuntó porque creía que el francés era bonito y sexy, y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida en las horas muertas. "Seguro que sabiendo francés ligo más" El profesor resultó ser más seco que un bocadillo de polvorones. Y sus compañeros eran bastante mayores que ella. "¿Qué coño hago aquí?". Esa clase le hizo recordar los días insufribles de instituto y a todos esos compañeros a los que odiaba.

El jueves sacó a pasear por el parque a Nuts, pensó que sería buena idea dejarlo correr libre un rato, así que le quitó la correa y le advirtió de lo que pasaría si se escapaba. Incluso su perro se burlaba de ella. Acabó corriendo detrás de él como una imbécil, manchándose de barro provocando la risa de unos cuantos adolescentes que se encontraban en el parque.

Que vida más maravillosa.

Pero ese día era viernes y solo contaba las horas para salir del hospital y meterse en la cama todo el fin de semana, ya que no tenía que trabajar.

Las horas pasaban muy lentas y se sorprendió pensando en las cosas importantes de su vida.

Se preguntó si había sido feliz durante todos esos años, y se sintió triste.

¿Qué era realmente la felicidad? Durante unos años pensó que la felicidad era salir a cenar con Finn los viernes, con sus amigos de fiesta los sábados, ir a algún concierto de vez en cuando, apreciar lo que tenía y todo lo que había conseguido, tener un trabajo, un perro…

Pero sentía que todo eso no era realmente la felicidad, que debía haber algo más. No sentía que todas esas cosas la llenaran en absoluto.

Acabó pensando en el amor. Y sin poder evitarlo, después de pasar por todos sus ex-novios, terminó pensando en Lexa.

Sin tocarla podía hacerle sentir cosas que ni siquiera Finn había hecho tocándola. Se sentía bien con ella cerca.

Quizá la vida quería darle un regalo y le puso en medio a Lexa.

Sabía que esa chica no era como las demás y que tenía una oportunidad de oro con ella.

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero sabía perfectamente que todos sus planes pensados estando lejos de Lexa, se rompían cada vez que ésta estaba cerca.

Y no quería mandarle un mensaje por el móvil.

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que para ella, con sus 25 años, era una idea genial: Emborracharse y decírselo.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Llevaba muchísimos años sin emborracharse, la última vez acabó bastante mal, no era capaz de controlar cuántos litros ingería, y el alcohol solo le hacía efecto al final de la noche. Y acababa diciendo tonterías de las que luego se arrepentía cuando sus amigos le enseñaban videos.

Pero también era como un comodín, recurrió al alcohol el día que tuvo que presentar por primera vez un trabajo de anatomía en la universidad. Sentía que no era capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. La idea de tener a 100 personas mirándola la horrorizaba. Sabía de sobra que pasaría: Comenzaría a temblar, los demás lo notarían, se reirían y sus manos empezarían a sudar y tartamudearía como una gilipollas.

Así que la hora anterior a la presentación se metió en un baño cualquiera de la facultad, se bebió dos cervezas, suficientes para perder la vergüenza pero no para decir tonterías.

La cosa salió bien, pero al terminar tuvo que correr al baño otra vez, para vomitar. No por el efecto del alcohol, si no por los nervios y la presión.

Le pusieron un 7, estaba satisfecha.

-¿Que vas a hacer qué? -Pregunto Raven incrédula desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, o más bien calentaba las sobras de la semana.

-Emborracharme.

-Tú eres gilipollas, Clarke.

-¿Tienes un plan mejor?

-No sé, ¿quedar con ella y decírselo sin tener que tomarte un Gin Tonic, tal vez? Como las personas normales.

-No me voy a tomar un Gin Tonic, solo serán unas cuantas cervezas.

-¡Clarke! -Raven salió apresuradamente de la cocina para dirigirse a su amiga. -Es que eres subnormal.

-No tenía que habértelo contado. -Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Segundos después Raven abría la puerta de su habitación y se tumbaba junto a Clarke en su cama.

Estuvieron unos minutos mirando al techo.

-¿Qué cervezas quieres que te compre?

Clarke se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Raven agradeciendo que, finalmente, le apoyara con su plan.

-Bueno. -Se apartó ligeramente de Clarke. -¿Y qué le vas a decir?

Clarke puso cara de concentrada.

-¿No lo has pensado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es un plan cojonudo.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Raven se dirigía al escritorio de la habitación y volvía con un trozo de papel y un boli.

-¿De verdad vas a escribirme un guión sobre como decirle a una chica que me gusta estando borracha? -Levantó una ceja.

-Tú has empezado.

Comenzó a escribir mientras leía en alto lo que escribía.

-Título: Cómo conquistar a Lexa estando borracha como una cuba, con mis 25 años.

Clarke no pudo evitar reír y sonrojarse.

-Da para película de los domingos. -Dijo Raven.

-Esto es ridículo.

-En el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, es romántico.

-¿Romántico?

-Claro, podréis contarle a vuestros hijos que un día tú te emborrachaste para decirle a su otra madre lo que sentías, ya que sobria eras incapaz. Y que después le potaste a Lexa encima, pero que aún así ella se enamoró perdidamente de esos ojos azules.

-Qué idiota. -Dijo Clarke riendo.

Cuando terminaron de escribir el plan que se supone que Clarke debía seguir al pie de la letra, cenaron.

Unos kilómetros más lejos Lexa se disponía a cenar con Lincoln, ya que la semana anterior no tenía ganas de hacerlo después de encontrarse a Costia.

Estuvo ausente prácticamente durante toda la cena, tenía la mente en todos sitios excepto allí. Sus pensamientos pasaban del encuentro con Costia la semana anterior, a Clarke.

No había hablado con ella en toda la semana, la rubia no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje, así que ella tiró de su orgullo y tampoco lo hizo. Aunque deseaba verla. Deseaba volver a sentirla como la sintió en aquella colina. Le gustaba hacerla rabiar para luego ver cómo ella intentaba enfadarse y no podía. Le gustaba verla sonreír y saber que el motivo era ella. Pero no quería cagarla como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

No quería ir demasiado rápido, no quería besarla y que ella la rechazara porque no estaba preparada. Ya había aprendido. Esperaría hasta estar lo suficientemente segura de que la rubia sentía lo mismo, aunque después de lo de la colina lo tenía cada vez más claro.

Una miga de pan la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lincoln la miraba con las dos cejas alzadas desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? No has hablado a penas en toda la cena.

Asintió.

-Sé que te pasa algo, así que dímelo si no quieres que me convierta en un dolor de cabeza.

Lexa estuvo callada durante unos segundos pensando en qué era lo que le iba a decir, que la amiga de su novia Octavia la volvía loca o que había visto a Costia.

-Es Costia. -Dijo finalmente bajando la mirada.

Lincoln se levantó de la mesa y acercó una silla para estar más cerca de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo? -Dijo apretando los puños y conteniendo la rabia.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Ha vuelto? ¿A dónde?

Lexa lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-Lexa, vas a tener que ser más habladora a si quieres que te ayude.

-Está viviendo en el mismo bloque de pisos que Clarke. Me la encontré el otro día.

-¿Qué? -Lincoln. -Joder con la loca, está llevando la venganza a otro nivel.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada asesina obligándole a callar.

-¿Lo sabe Clarke?

-¿El qué?

-Joder, pues que su nueva vecina está muy ida de la olla y que es tu ex. Llámala y dile que no acepte ninguna cesta de presentación. Costia es capaz de drogarla.

Lexa se pasó ambas manos por su cara, en un intento fallido por aclararse.

-Sé que es difícil pero tienes que hablar con ella.

-No digas gilipolleces.

-Lo digo en serio, Lexa. -Lincoln puso una de sus manos sobre las de su amiga. -Tenéis que acabar con lo que sea que tenéis ya, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Voy a su casa, timbro, le digo que lo siento por todo lo que le pasó, que por favor se aleje de mi vida porque ya me la ha jodido lo suficiente? -Su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-Lexa… -Lincoln pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga y la acercó a él.

-No quiero volver a verla. -Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y rápidamente la secó con una mano. -¿Por qué tiene que volver ahora? ¿No se va a ir nunca de mi vida?

Lincoln se levantó y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, se lo tendió a Lexa que lo aceptó con una tímida sonrisa.

No le gustaba nada llorar delante de nadie, pero con Lincoln era más fácil, además llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose.

-No sé qué hacer. -Dijo finalmente.

-Yo iría a casa de esa puta loca a decirle que lo sientes por lo que pasó, pero que tiene que superarlo de una vez.

-Si le digo eso sale con un cuchillo y me mata ahí mismo, ya lo sabes.

Lincoln pensó en silencio.

-¿Sabes en qué piso vive?, ¿el número?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Ponte la cazadora, nos vamos de excursión. -Dijo Lincoln cogiendo las llaves del coche.

Una hora después ambos se encontraban en la caseta del conserje del edificio donde vivía Clarke y ahora Costia.

Lincoln tuvo que insistir durante un buen rato para que el maldito hombre con cara de pervertido le dijera el número del piso de Costia. Incluso llegó a ofrecerle dinero.

Lexa esperó detrás de su amigo, sin poder parar quieta, pensando qué iba a decirle a Costia.

Lincoln timbró en el apartamento número 13 de la segunda planta.

"Qué casualidad, vive en la misma planta que Clarke, solo a dos apartamentos de distancia. Ésta tiene todo planeado." -Pensó Lexa.

Tuvo que timbrar una vez más hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella Costia esperaba a que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

Lincoln pasó sin decir nada, como si fuera su casa. Sin embargo Lexa seguía inmóvil en el pasillo, mirando a Costia, cuando su amigo ya estaba en el salón.

-¿Lexa? ¿De qué va esto? -Preguntó Costia. -¿Vas a entrar o te saco el café al pasillo? -Continuó

al ver que Lexa no contestaba.

Finalmente entró.

Clarke se puso una chaqueta para bajar al coche a recoger el cargador de móvil. Cogió un paraguas para no mojarse, ya que empezaba a llover.

Abrió la puerta y frenó en seco cuando escuchó el nombre de Lexa. Volvió a entrar en el apartamento, pero no cerró la puerta del todo, dejó un hueco suficiente para poder ver lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué hacía Lexa ahí?

Abrió un poco más la puerta para ver quién era la que hablaba.

Costia.

Eso no pintaba nada bien.

Clarke recordaba perfectamente cómo Lexa miró a esa chica. Y después de reflexionar durante unos días, terminó por pensar que esa era su ex, o alguna amiga especial.

Una sensación de decepción recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin estaba decidida a decirle a Lexa lo que sentía, aunque fuera borracha, la ve en el pasillo de su edificio, entrando a casa de su ex, y seguro que no era a tomarse un simple café.

Decidió que el cargador no era tan importante y volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Al portazo le siguió una carrera hasta su habitación y un portazo más para mostrar su enfado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Lexa no podía oírla y que, en escasos segundos Raven se presentaría en su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la manta hasta arriba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y la respiración de Raven, pero no se molestó en destaparse y enfrentarla.

-¿Clarke?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y se sorprendió a sí misma llorando. Se las limpió rápidamente, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía estar llorando por Lexa? Ni siquiera la había besado.

Sintió cómo Raven se metía en su cama y se tapaba también hasta arriba.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada mientras Clarke luchaba inútilmente por detener cada una de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Agradeció que Raven no le preguntara, pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué has salido de casa sonriendo y has entrado llorando? -Preguntó. -¿Has visto al hombre del saco?

Clarke comenzó a reír y pegó cariñosamente a Raven antes de destaparse e incorporarse en la cama.

-Es una tontería.

-Da igual, dímelo. -Raven imitó a la rubia.

-He visto a Lexa en el pasillo.

Al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga continuó hablando.

-Estaba entrando en el piso de la chica de la que te hablé ayer.

-Costia.

Clarke asintió.

El timbre sonó y Raven se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso a su amiga.

Clarke se llevó el edredón consigo misma hasta el salón y se tumbó en el sofá.

Escuchó a Raven hablar con alguien en la puerta pero no prestó mucha atención y encendió la televisión.

Intentó por todos los medios no pensar en lo que hacía un rato acababa de ver, se conocía perfectamente y sabía que seguramente había mal interpretado todo.

Pero la rabia la consumía y cuando vio el papel del guión "Cómo conquistar a Lexa…" Se lanzó a por él y no dudó en hacerlo añicos.

Al otro lado del pasillo, en el apartamento de Costia, Lincoln se había servido una cerveza y se había sentado en uno de los sillones, mientras Lexa permanecía de pie, inmóvil.

-Tan gilipollas como siempre. -Dijo Costia mirando a Lincoln y dirigiendo su mirada a Lexa. -Puedes sentarte.

Lexa asintió y se sentó en otro de los sillones.

-Ya que Lexa no va a hablar te lo digo yo. -Comenzó a hablar Lincoln, pero se calló cuando Lexa levantó la mano para hacerle callar.

Costia miraba atentamente a Lexa esperando a que ésta hablara, pero permanecía mirando a sus pies en silencio, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y relajándose para no decir tonterías.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Dijo finalmente con la voz temblorosa, más de lo que hubiera deseado, sabía que eso la hacía ver débil.

-Lexa, no he venido por ti, si es eso lo que te preguntas.

Lexa la miró intensamente, obligando a la chica a continuar

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo aquí, eso es todo.

-No me lo creo. -Intervino Lincoln.

-Me da igual lo que tú creas. -Costia guiñó un ojo a Lincoln y volvió a mirar a Lexa. -Podemos hablar en otro momento, solas, si quieres.

-No. -Dijo inmediatamente Lexa.

Costia asintió.

-Está claro que vienes para pedirme explicaciones, así que pregunta.

Lexa apartó la mirada y respiró hondo durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

Comenzó a recordar todo, pero sacó fuerzas de donde no las había para mantener la compostura, no quería que Costia la viera así por ella, no después de todo.

Había sufrido mucho, pero ya era pasado. Lo había superado, o de eso trataba de convencerse cada maldita mañana.

Después de pasar meses e incluso un par de años estudiando con cuidado cada detalle, dónde la relación empezó a deteriorarse o quién fue la culpable, llegó a la conclusión de que el fallo más grande fue guardar solamente los mejores días y olvidar los demás.

Ambas habían firmado, sin saberlo, un pacto para olvidar todas las discusiones, momentos malos, llantos, separaciones… Creyendo que quizá así la relación conseguiría salir adelante, en vez de aceptar que se estaba deteriorando, que moría.

Costia había sido la primera en todo, su primera relación seria, su primer amor, la primera persona de la que se había enamorado.

Pero durante esos años toda su vida se centró en Costia, olvidando a los demás; sus amigos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hartos de que Lexa no pudiera sacar un rato para ellos.

Lexa no se dio cuenta de lo tóxica que la relación había sido hasta años después, sin embargo la seguía añorando, no la quería de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad que antes, pero sí que la echaba de menos, y odiaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarla y seguir adelante?

Volvió a mirar a Costia.

-¿De quién te vengaste todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado?

Costia pareció quedarse sin palabras.

-¿Qué?

El gesto de Lexa se endureció y apretó los puños.

-Lexa…-Costia se levantó y se acercó.

-No. -Se levantó ella también y se dirigió a la puerta. -No hace falta que me digas nada. No vuelvas a aparecer nunca más. No te cruces en mi camino y todo estará bien.

Lincoln se apresuró a ponerse alado de Lexa y lanzó una mirada asesina a Costia, que ésta ignoró por completo porque seguía mirando a Lexa buscando explicaciones.

Cuando parecía que Lexa salía, se volvió y enfrentó a Costia por última vez.

-No te acerques a ella, sé de lo que eres capaz y te juro que… -No pudo terminar la frase ya que Lincoln tiró de su brazo y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Costia tras ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al coche de Lincoln, Lexa pareció cambiar de opinión y decidió ir andando, a pesar de la insistencia de Lincoln en llevarla. Pero su amigo sabía perfectamente que si algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible tratar de convencerla, así que se resignó y la vio marcharse caminando.

Comenzó a llover débilmente pero no le importó en absoluto, es más, disfrutó al sentir cada una de las frías gotas tocar su piel. La lluvia le ayudó a distraerse momentáneamente.

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando el móvil de Clarke vibró despertándola. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

[Lincoln 12:10 AM] : Clarke, ¿está Lexa allí?

[Clarke 12:10 am] : No.

[Lincoln 12:11 AM] : ¿Sabes dónde está?

[Clarke 12:11 AM] : No. ¿Qué pasa?

[Lincoln 12:13 AM] : He venido a traerle el móvil a casa y no está. La dejé hace una hora o así cerca de tu casa, dijo que iba andando, pero no sé dónde está. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Entonces Clarke supo perfectamente dónde se encontraba Lexa, se sorprendió de que Lincoln no lo supiera. Quizá Lexa solo llevaba ahí a gente especial. Sonrió pensando que podía ser algo especial para Lexa.

Se montó en el coche y puso rumbo al viejo edificio donde Lexa le llevó la última vez. Tardó una media hora en llegar.

Sintió miedo cuando entró y vio todo tan oscuro, pero sabía que seguramente Lexa se encontraría por allí, así que intentó ser valiente durante unos minutos.

Cuando por fin la vio se le cayó el alma al suelo.

Estaba llorando.

Se sintió la persona más egoísta e imbécil del mundo al ver a Lexa llorar.

Sólo quería acercarse y abrazarla hasta hacerla pedazos.

Agradeció que Lexa no pudiera ver la cara de idiota que tenía observándola llorar.

Pero incluso así estaba guapa.

Supo que Lexa tenía una coraza y quiso destrozarla a golpes si eso suponía conocer a la Lexa tierna y dulce que estaba viendo.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero supuso que sería por la chica del pasillo, Costia, ya que el otro día no pareció disfrutar el reencuentro.

No pudo aguantar más y se acercó al fondo del almacén.

-Lexa… -Dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Se sorprendió de la reacción de Lexa. La estaba abrazando. No se lo esperaba para nada. Pensó que probablemente se apartaría para que Clarke no la viera así.

La abrazó fuerte durante unos minutos en los que el sonido del llanto de Lexa era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la estancia.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Clarke agarrando tiernamente una de las manos de la morena cuando por fin dejó de abrazarla.

Lexa asintió pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a Clarke.

-Lexa, antes te he visto en el pasillo de mi casa. -Dijo. Sabía perfectamente que no era el momento de recriminarle nada, pero le salió solo.

Levantó la mirada y esta vez sí que miró a Clarke.

-Tenía miedo.

Clarke frunció el ceño. -¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De que te hiciera algo.

-¿Quién? -Clarke parecía no entender nada.

-Costia.

-¿Por qué me iba a hacer algo?

-Costia es mi ex, Clarke. -Dijo Lexa volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Por eso has ido a su casa…

-Quería pasar página de una vez, cerrar el libro. Pero con ella es imposible.

Clarke sintió que se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

¿Que era imposible olvidar a Costia? o que ¿Costia, en sí, era imposible?

-Por eso estás aquí. -Dijo.

Lexa asintió.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Preguntó arrepintiéndose al segundo. Ella no quería que Lexa le hablara de ello.

-No.

Clarke suspiró y se levantó del sofá sorprendiendo a la morena.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa.

Lexa negó con la cabeza. -Me quedo aquí.

-¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí?

-Quedándome.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y continuó hablando.

-Hace frío, no te vas a quedar aquí. Venga, vamos, levántate. -Se acercó a Lexa para tirar de su brazo y levantarla.

Entonces Lexa aprovechó el movimiento de Clarke y tiró de ella hasta que ésta estuvo encima suya. La agarró de los brazos adivinando el próximo movimiento de Clarke y la mantuvo donde estaba.

Sabía que no era el momento perfecto, pero quería hacerlo.

Vio cómo Clarke desviaba la mirada evitando mirarla y eso aumentó sus ganas de besar sus labios.

Estaba loca por Clarke.

Agarró con una de sus manos la cara de la rubia obligándola a mirarla durante unos segundos, haciendo que ésta se incomodase, le gustaba saber que la ponía nerviosa.

Nunca nadie se había mostrado tan nerviosa ante ella.

Acarició su mejilla antes de acercar su rostro al de Clarke, que permanecía inmóvil.

Desplazó uno de sus dedos hasta la comisura de sus labios, y los recorrió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlos.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Perdía la capacidad de respirar.

Sintió cómo Clarke se relajaba y apartó la mano que le agarraba el brazo para llevarlo hasta el cuello de la rubia.

Acarició su pelo durante unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos y esta vez con Clarke mirándola a ella también.

No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules.

Ni esos labios.

Se moría por besarla y es lo que iba a hacer.

Escuchó cómo Clarke tragaba saliva y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa, tímida.

Acercó la cara de Clarke a la suya, suavemente, con la ayuda de la mano que reposaba en el cuello de la otra.

Estaban a escasos centímetros.

Sentía la respiración entrecortada de la rubia.

No quiso alargar la espera, pero estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento. Compartiendo miradas, tan cerca de sus labios.

Entonces todo lo que pasaba alrededor dejó de tener importancia.

No escuchaba el tráfico de la calle.

No sentía el frío que, probablemente en cualquier otra ocasión, le habría helado los huesos.

No le importó que hubiera tormenta.

No le importó que la luz amenazara con irse.

Nada importaba.

Solo los labios de Clarke.

Solo la mano de Clarke entrelazándose con la suya, dándole permiso para continuar.

Solo Clarke y ella.

No aguantó más y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas. Rozó los labios de Clarke por primera vez y sintió un escalofrío.

Podía hacer de los labios de Clarke su nueva casa. De hecho quería quedarse a vivir en sus labios.

Sintió su corazón estrecharse.

No estaba siendo un beso cualquiera, y lo sabía.

Se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Clarke abrirse camino entre sus labios, pero inmediatamente imitó a la rubia.

Sus lenguas jugaron dentro de sus bocas durante un rato.

Tenía el sabor de los mejores helados del mundo.

Sintió los brazos de Clarke rodeándole el cuello y intentó reprimir una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la otra chica que también sonrió.

Se apartó un poco de ella para tomar aire, sin embargo Clarke no apartó los brazos de su cuello.

Eso le gustaba.

Ambas seguían sonriendo tímidamente mientras se miraban, hasta que Clarke volvió a apartar la mirada, avergonzada.

Estaba tan guapa así que Lexa no pudo evitar volver a buscar sus labios.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más fugaz.

Clarke se abrazó a Lexa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ésta. Intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Lexa la agarró de la cintura.

Definitivamente quería a Clarke en su vida.

—

Necesito que me digáis si el ritmo de la historia os parece bien o si es demasiado lento.

Gracias :)


	13. Capítulo 13 - Hospital

Estaba concentrada en el ejercicio que el próximo miércoles tendría que entregar al profesor de francés. Pero podía notar como la concentración iba decayendo en picado, hasta centrarse totalmente, una vez más, en Lexa.

Volvió a prestar atención al ejercicio cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez volvía a pensar en Lexa, como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos dos días. Dos días en los que no había hablado demasiado con ella, ya que tenía bastante trabajo que hacer en el hospital.

Aunque esa no era la razón por la que había evitado hablar con Lexa.

Deseaba volver a sentir sus labios chocando junto a los suyos.

Deseaba volver a acariciarle el pelo mientras las dos se estudiaban con la mirada.

Deseaba volver a sentirse nerviosa cada vez que ella la miraba con esa mirada tan penetrante y singular.

La deseaba a ella, y ahora más que nunca. Ahora que la había probado, quería más.

Pero no podía evitar dudar de aquel beso.

¿Por qué la había besado?

Una sensación de inseguridad le invadió.

Pensó que Lexa la había besado simplemente como forma de olvidar lo que fuera que había pasado con Costia.

O que pensó en Costia cuando lo hizo.

No creía que ella fuera la verdadera razón por la que Lexa le besó.

¿Cómo iba a creerlo después de verla así por Costia?

Decidió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo intentando aprenderse los verbos irregulares en francés, así que silbó un par de veces y esperó hasta que Nuts apareció derrapando por encima de la madera del suelo.

Cogió la correa, una botella de agua y el móvil y salió al parque para despejarse un rato.

Hacía bastante calor, así que se remangó tímidamente la camiseta hasta hacer un pequeño nudo con ella por encima de su cintura.

Y comenzó a correr tranquilamente, disfrutando del día, de la luz, del aire, de su perro y del parque.

Horas más tarde entraba en el hospital con mucha prisa.

Llegaba tarde, y el director Jaha le había pedido que no lo hiciera aquel día, era un día importante para el hospital.

Odiaba llegar tarde pero el tráfico y el mundo no querían que llegara puntual. Qué le iba a hacer.

Corrió al ascensor y pulsó el botón de la última planta, la planta de las conferencias y las reuniones.

Recordó por qué estaba allí ese día, era el día en el que los estudiantes de medicina comenzaban sus prácticas en el hospital.

Sonrió al recordar cuando ella entró por primera vez en aquél hospital como estudiante del último año de medicina, todo eran recuerdos bonitos, por supuesto, pero el principio había sido muy duro. Sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente formada para cubrir ciertos casos, pero sus, ahora compañeros, y por aquel entonces instructores, le ayudaron a confiar en ella misma y a formarse como una gran profesional.

Y desde entonces ella intentó ser y comportarse de la misma manera con todo el estudiante que le fuera asignado, explotando sus puntos fuertes y mejorando su confianza. No le gustaba la gente que presionaba demasiado a sus aprendices, obligándoles a trabajar incómodos y en presión constante.

Hacía ya un par de años que comenzó siendo instructora y la experiencia era bastante satisfactoria.

Sentía curiosidad por conocer a su nuevo "acompañante" en la aventura de la medicina, ya que ella intentaba verlos como iguales y no inferiores, al fin y al cabo sería prácticamente un año con él o ella y prefería disfrutarlo. Además probablemente después su aprendiz se convirtiera en un compañero más del hospital.

Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para recibir la mirada de todos sus compañeros, de los nuevos alumnos y sobre todo de Jaha. Cuando lo hizo, pegó tres veces a la puerta y entró.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella pero no prestó mucha atención ya que odiaba esas situaciones, ¿por qué todo el mundo tenía que mirarle? Sí, llegaba tarde, pero todo el mundo llegaba tarde alguna vez.

Dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Jaha que se situaba sentado sobre una mesa de despacho dispuesta sobre una pequeña elevación de madera sobre el suelo, en su mano sujetaba un papel con algunos apuntes que Clarke no llegó a leer y en su otra mano un rotulador que empleaba para dirigir la atención de los presentes en la sala.

Buscó rapidamente un hueco libre y se sentó.

Desde el momento en el que entró en la sala una mirada se había clavado en ella.

Pero evidentemente no la había notado.

Seguía mirándola desde unas mesas más allá, observando cada movimiento que Clarke hacia, hasta el más inútil.

Por suerte la presentación no duró demasiado y media hora después comenzaba lo realmente interesante.

Jaha comenzó a nombrar a los compañeros de Clarke y nombraba, a continuación, al estudiante que se le había asignado.

Llegó su turno, llamó a Clarke que se apresuró a situarse junto a él para recibir a su aprendiz.

Por primera vez desde que Jaha consideró que la rubia estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para atender a los estudiantes, no sintió nervios por saber quién sería su nuevo compañero, si sería amable o un gilipollas, qué notas sacaba… Aunque quizá era porque no había tenido tiempo de ponerse nerviosa entre las prisas de aquella tarde.

Jaha pareció encontrar algún error en la lista y tardó unos minutos en corregirlo, así que Clarke aprovechó y sacó el móvil para revisarlo.

Tenía mensajes de Raven y de Octavia en un grupo que tenían en conjunto.

[Raven 16:34] : ¡Suerte con tu nuevo "aprendiz de médico" Clarke!

[Octavia 16:36] : Eso, no seas demasiado dura con él o ella.

[Raven 16:37] : Y sobre todo no te enamores, esas cosas son ilegales. Aunque a mi me da morbo el rollo profesora-alumna.

[Octavia 16:38] : Raven, no tienes remedio. Suerte Clarke, nos comentas después. Se paciente.

[Clarke 16:45] : Estoy esperando a que me asignen a alguien todavía.

Jaha agarró del brazo a Clarke que no tuvo más remedio que volver a guardar el móvil en su bata y atender.

-Disculpad la demora, había un error pero ya está solucionado. -Dijo Jaha intentando recuperar la atención de los demás. Volvió a mirar a Clarke. -Griffin, usted se hará cargo de Woods.

Ambos, Clarke y el director esperaron unos incómodos instantes a que Woods apareciera, mientras recibían las miradas de los demás.

-¿Woods?

-¡Sí, aquí! -Una voz se escuchó al fondo de la sala y desde la tarima se podía observar cómo la gente comenzaba a moverse para dar paso a el dueño de la voz.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y aquel fue, probablemente, el momento más incómodo en la corta vida de Clarke.

Sintió cómo su boca se abría exageradamente mostrando sorpresa. Incluso pudo escuchar el sonido del golpe de su boca contra el suelo.

No lo podía creer. ¿Estaba soñando? Sí, estaba soñando. Era un mal sueño.

Alzó ligeramente su brazo izquierdo y disimuladamente se pellizco el otro brazo por encima de la bata.

Pero nada.

No se despertaba.

No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma.

Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y tuvo que apoyarse ligeramente en el director que le pasó un brazo por el hombro para sostenerla antes de dirigirse a ella.

-¿Clarke? -Le dijo prácticamente susurrando. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero Clarke ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, su mirada estaba fijada en la de Lexa que continuaba en la misma posición ahí abajo.

Parecía tan calmada.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque la rubia pudo ver cómo la morena se pasaba ambas manos por la cara desesperadamente.

-¡Clarke! -Volvió a insistir Jaha.

-Sí, Thelonious, estoy bien. Tan solo ha sido un mareo.

-De acuerdo. -Continuó mirándola con aire de preocupación, pero finalmente asintió. -Aquí tienes la ficha de la señorita, mmm…-Volvió a buscar el nombre. -Woods, Lexa Woods. Todos sus datos están aquí.

Clarke asintió ligeramente mientras cogía de mala gana el trozo de papel.

-Recuerda el protocolo, ahora debes llevarla a tu despacho durante un rato y establecer contacto con ella, no seas muy dura pero tampoco demasiado blanda. ¿De acuerdo? Después le enseñas el hospital, puedes contarle algún cotilleo o alguna tontería propia del centro para que se relaje y se sienta más tranquila. Mañana mismo empieza a ser serio, pídele puntualidad. -Le guiñó el ojo. -Es algo importante.

Clarke asentía constantemente a lo que el director le decía.

-Probablemente acabéis siendo buenas amigas.

"Si tú supieras, Thelonious…" Pensó Clarke cuando sintió una palmada en el hombro que le empujaba a acercarse a Lexa.

Cuando se encontraba a apenas unos centímetros de ella, le dirigió una profunda mirada con la que intentó preguntarle qué hacía ahí, por qué no le había dicho que estudiaba medicina, que encima estaba en el último año, y todavía más importante, que las prácticas iban a ser en el hospital en el que ella trabajaba.

Le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada pero no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente, así que apartó la mirada de la morena que ya la había apartado unos segundos antes, y comenzó a andar esperando a que Lexa la siguiera.

Cuando por fin llegó a su despacho después de un interminable viaje de ascensor, invitó con el brazo a Lexa a pasar y esperó hasta que ésta estuvo dentro para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y poner el pestillo.

Suspiró antes de enfrentarse a la morena a la que dos días antes había besado, la chica por la que estaba empezando a sentir cosas y que ahora iba a ser su compañera durante el próximo año.

Entonces supo que no iba a ser nada fácil para ninguna de las dos.

Se volvió hacia ella, que estaba de pie, mirándola.

-Clarke… -Se apresuró a decir Lexa con a penas un hilo de voz y con su mirada fija en el suelo. Movía las manos de forma nerviosa.

-Más vale que tengas una explicación coherente que impida que me lance sobre ti… -Paró. "Y comerte a besos" -Pensó. Pero no era el momento. Estaba realmente enfadada. -Y te mate a golpes. Así que habla. -Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

Pudo notar cómo Lexa se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, así que se acercó a la pequeña nevera de la esquina del despacho y le ofreció una botella de agua.

-Quería decírtelo… Pero no encontré el momento. -Dijo finalmente.

Clarke tuvo que sentarse en su silla para asimilar una vez más todo lo que se le venía encima.

-¿No encontraste el momento? -Dijo bastante enfadada. -Lexa, esto es algo serio.

-Lo siento. -Se tapó otra vez la cara con las manos y respiró hondo.

Entonces Clarke se levantó rapidamente y se apresuró a abandonar la estancia.

-¿A dónde vas? -Pudo escuchar la voz de Lexa desde la puerta.

-No te muevas, vuelvo enseguida. -Dijo mientras su voz iba desapareciendo con ella.

Cuando volvió unos 10 minutos después encontró a Lexa en la misma posición, pero no estaba sola, Abby estaba con ella.

"Genial" -Pensó Clarke. -"Reunión familiar".

-¿Mamá? -Miró a la doctora. -¿Qué quieres?

-Ya me iba. -Dijo Abby levantándose de la silla de alado de Lexa y mirando a su hija.

-¿Es tu madre? -Lexa interrumpió el momento mirando sorprendida a Clarke que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de su madre.

Desde la puerta Abby volvió a mirar a Lexa.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Woods. Nos vemos por aquí. -Saludó con la cabeza y se marchó antes de mirar intensamente a Clarke que cerró la puerta tras ella.

-He ido a hablar con el director. -Comenzó a hablar. -Le he pedido un cambio de alumno con cualquiera de mis compañeros. -Ni siquiera miró a Lexa cuando le hablaba, simplemente revisó el papel que minutos antes Jaha le había dado con los datos de ésta.

Por eso no apreció cómo la cara de Lexa tornaba en un gesto de decepción y tristeza.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la morena, alzó la vista.

-¿Te parece bien?

Lexa asintió.

-Vale. Vamos a intentar hacer de esto algo menos jodido de lo que de por sí ya es. -Se levantó y se acercó hasta Lexa, que se levantó para estar a su misma altura.

Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, y Clarke olvidó que era su "alumna".

Tan solo eran Lexa y Clarke.

-Lo siento de verdad…

Clarke asintió y pasó una de sus manos por el brazo de Lexa que se estremeció por el contacto.

-Vamos, te voy a enseñar el hospital por lo menos.

Estuvieron más de una hora recorriendo de punta a punta el hospital, intentó ser lo más profesional posible y le explicó las cosas más relevantes, las curiosidades de cada planta, algún que otro cotilleo… Pero la conversación no trascendía de ahí, del plano profesional. Lexa se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o con la cabeza y de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna pregunta.

Cuando llegaron a la planta infantil, Clarke indicó a Lexa que la esperará por ahí y que se diera una vuelta mientras ella resolvía unos asuntos en la recepción de la planta.

Así que Lexa obedeció y se acercó al salón de juegos donde varios niños jugaban entre ellos.

Siempre le habían gustado los niños, sentía una conexión con ellos que no podía sentir con los adultos.

Se acercó hasta ellos y poco a poco estableció contacto y comenzó a jugar con ellos hasta que todos la aceptaron como una más. Disfrutó como una niña de cada una de las cosas que los pequeños le contaban. Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de tarde, se relajó y comenzó a lucir esa preciosa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el lugar más triste del hospital.

Cuando Clarke llegó hasta ahí, se quedó unos minutos observando, alejada, desde la puerta de la sala. Observó cómo Lexa jugaba con los niños, cómo ellos la buscaban y trataban de captar su atención, y cómo ella se desenvolvía. Sintió una sensación de ternura y calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Justo en aquel instante Lexa notó su presencia y se volvió para mirarla, al ver la sonrisa de Clarke, se la devolvió.

Un tirón en la bata de Clarke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Doctora Clarke! La nueva doctora me ha enseñado a dibujar perros bonitos, y además me ha dado una piruleta, pero no se lo puedes decir a la doctora Smith ni a mi mamá, ¿vale?

Clarke comenzó a reír ante la ternura que James desprendía, y sonrió al pensar que probablemente fuera eso lo que Lexa le había dicho antes al niño.

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la morena que continuaba sentada, hablando y siendo escuchada atentamente por los demás.

Juraría que nunca había visto algo tan tierno, no le gustaban mucho los niños, lo justo, era muy simpática y cariñosa con los enfermos del hospital porque tenía que serlo, pero no iba más allá. Sin embargo al ver a Lexa así…

Y sobre todo le dieron ganas de abrazar a Lexa y no soltarla, a pesar de que continuaba enfadada con ella y de querer reprocharle a cada segundo no haberle contado nada.

Miró al reloj e inmediatamente miró a Lexa para indicarle que se había hecho tarde y que se tenían que ir.

Un rato después ambas se encontraban en el vestuario, cambiándose de ropa y preparándose para irse a casa.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, ninguna de las dos parecía atreverse a hablar, a pesar de que eran las únicas allí.

Clarke se levantó para recoger las cosas de su taquilla, y cuando la cerró miró a Lexa que también la miraba a ella.

-¿Has venido en coche?

-No. -La morena negó con la cabeza. -En autobús.

-Entonces te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta, creo que iré andando. -Se apresuró a decir. La cara de Clarke le hizo cambiar de opinión. -Está bien, puedes hacer de taxi.

A lo que Clarke respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarme, doctora Woods. -Dijo Clarke mientras sostenía la puerta del vestuario para dejar pasar a Lexa primero. -Pensaba que eras camarera. -Añadió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi, pero tenemos tiempo para conocernos.


	14. Capítulo 14

-Buenos días Clarke. -Saludó con la cabeza, con gesto serio y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de sentarse en una de las sillas dispuesta al otro lado de la mesa de la rubia.

-Doctora Griffin. -Corrigió ella alzando una de sus cejas en señal de advertencia.

-¿En serio?

Clarke suspiró y Lexa hizo el gesto de militar para dar a ver que lo había entendido, y seguido la doctora le alcanzó una tabla con todas las operaciones en las que le tenía que acompañar ese día.

-¿Papanicolau? -Lexa alzó la mirada hacia Clarke.

-¿No sabes qué es?

-Ese día me quedé durmiendo y falté a clases. -Contestó en tono de broma.

-Lexa no tiene gracia, es algo serio.

La morena asintió y continuó revisando las hojas que Clarke le había facilitado, suspiró al darse cuenta que iba a pasar más de 6 horas seguidas con ella y sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser precisamente fácil.

-Tráeme un té, por favor. -Pidió Clarke sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador mientras tecleaba sin descanso.

-No sabía que las prácticas incluían un título de camarero. -Dijo Lexa mientras abandonaba el despacho. -¡Qué chollo!

Clarke sonrió.

Cuando Lexa regresó de la cafetería la doctora la sorprendió con un efímero beso a la vez que le arrebataba el té de sus manos y posteriormente volvía a su asiento con él.

-Así mejor. -Sonrió Lexa imitando a la rubia y sentándose también. Ambas permanecieron unos minutos en silencio en los que Lexa buscaba el momento adecuado para empezar a hablar y a dar explicaciones, pero ese momento no parecía llegar.

-Clarke, yo… -Comenzó a decir pero inmediatamente Clarke la paró.

-Ahora no, ya tendrás tiempo de explicarte. No quiero pasar el resto del día con instintos asesinos mientras tú me pasas los utensilios.

El mensáfono de Clarke sonó.

-¿Lista para tu primera operación? -Se acercó a Lexa, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró para salir de allí mientras la morena la seguía.

-Qué remedio…

Vio a Clarke desaparecer tras unas puertas y esperó unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo, en los que se dedicó a respirar profundamente y a calmar sus nervios. Iba a operar por primera vez en su vida. Su sueño se iba a hacer realidad, por fin. Después de tantos años. Después de prácticas con muñecos o cadáveres en la universidad. Esta vez era de verdad.

Aunque nunca había imaginado operar por primera vez junto a la chica por la que estaba empezando a sentir cosas y por la que tan nerviosa se ponía.

Pero tenía que ser capaz de separar ambas cosas, tenía que ser profesional, y más con la rubia delante, probablemente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Entró y observó, sin saber qué hacer, desde la puerta, cómo los compañeros de Clarke le ponían la bata de las operaciones, los guantes y la máscara quirúrgica que cubría su boca y su nariz. Como en las películas.

Se tensó cuando notó cómo a ella le estaban haciendo lo mismo y cuando terminaron con ella se acercó a Clarke que la observaba divertida desde el otro lado de la mesa de operaciones, ahora vacía hasta que trajeran al paciente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Dijo entre dientes sin ni siquiera mirar a Clarke.

-Tú. -Contestó sin más.

Justo en ese momento los enfermeros trajeron al paciente, ya anestesiado y con ayuda de los demás, lo pusieron sobre la mesa de operaciones.

-Endoarteriectomía de la carótida. -Comenzó a leer Clarke en alto de una de las hojas que sus compañeros le habían facilitado. Todos escuchaban atentamente. -Es decir, tenemos que extirpar la placa de las arterias carótidas para que este señor -Dirigió la mirada al paciente que yacía en la mesa. -no sufra un ataque cerebral cualquier día de éstos.

Todos asintieron e inmediatamente cada uno se posicionó en un lugar de la sala, todos parecían tener claro cuál era su papel, menos Lexa que miraba a todos lados, incómoda, sin saber qué hacer.

Hasta que Clarke, al ver que ésta no se acercaba, se volvió hacia ella y con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a ponerse a su lado.

-Toma. -Clarke le alcanzó un tubo que Lexa agarró con cara de no entender nada. -Tienes que metérselo por la boca. -Aclaró la rubia.

Lexa asintió y obedeció.

-Muy bien. Ahora este, por la nariz. -Se lo acercó. -El primero es para que pueda respirar, y éste tiene que llegar hasta el estómago, e impedirá que se acumulen flujos y aires que puedan provocar náuseas en el paciente al despertarse.

Se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Lexa. -Ésto lo haré yo. Es una sonda para la vejiga.

Lexa sonrió al entenderlo y Clarke le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizante que le hizo sentirse más relajada a pesar de que todo fuese tan nuevo.

-Ya está todo listo. -Clarke se volvió hacia el resto de compañeros que se acercaron para darle todo el material necesario.

Dos horas y media después ambas salían de la sala de operaciones.

-¿Te ha gustado? -Preguntó Clarke bromeando.

-Toda una experiencia agarrar un tuvo durante dos horas. Me lo he pasado mejor que en parque de atracciones. -Rió.

-Todos empezamos así. -Clarke rió también antes de separarse de Lexa que se dirigía al vestuario. -Dentro de media hora en mi despacho. -Le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Lexa se aseguró de que no había nadie más en el vestuario, sacó su teléfono móvil de la mochila para comprobar si había recibido alguna llamada.

[Número desconocido 09:00 AM] : ¿Podemos vernos? Quiero hablar contigo.

[Lexa 10:50 AM] : ¿Quién eres?

[Número desconocido 10:51 AM] : Titus.

Bloqueó el móvil y lo metió inmediatamente de vuelta en su mochila y su cara se tornó en un gesto de asco.

Decidió ir a la cafetería a por algunos regalices antes de volver al despacho de Clarke. No sabía por qué sólo le había dado media hora si la próxima operación no era hasta dentro de una hora y media, pero no le importó, y una vez hubo comprado las gominolas se dirigió hacía allí.

-Doctora Griffin. -Dijo al entrar y volvió a hacer el saludo de militar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Clarke. -Corrigió la chica que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Así no hay quien se aclare. -Dijo Lexa sentándose y ofreciendo unos regalices a Clarke que aceptó de buen grado. Seguido de ésto, la rubia se levantó, se acercó hasta la puerta y puso el pestillo.

Lexa la miraba sin entender nada pero no dijo palabra.

Entonces Clarke se acercó y sin que Lexa se lo esperara se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas dejando caer las piernas por los espacios entre la silla y los brazos de ésta.

Automáticamente Lexa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Clarke y ésta se acercó a los labios de la morena lentamente, tardando demasiado para el gusto de Lexa, pero no quería ser ella otra vez quien comenzara el beso, así que tragó saliva y esperó hasta que finalmente los labios de Clarke chocaron contra los suyos.

Al principio fue lento, pero poco a poco se volvió más ansioso.

-Clarke… -Dijo Lexa cuando empezó a notar cómo la rubia intentaba deshacerse de su camiseta, pero Clarke la hizo callar volviendo a sus labios con fervor.

Así que Lexa olvidó lo que estaba a punto de decir y se dejó llevar.

-Clarke esto no está bien. -Consiguió decir al cabo de un rato apartándola con cuidado. -No me puedo creer que sea yo quien esté diciendo esto, pero no está bien…

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Clarke sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta y llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena, que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla, invitando a Clarke a continuar.

-Da igual. -Pudo sentir cómo Clarke sonreía sobre su piel y agarró la cabeza de la rubia con las dos manos para volver a sentir sus cálidos labios.

Clarke se levantó y agarró de la mano de Lexa para tirar de ella hasta uno de los sofás de su despacho, junto a la ventana, y tiró a la morena sobre el sofá, despertando en ella un gesto de sorpresa y satisfacción a la vez.

-No me puedo creer que seas la misma persona que el otro día me besó con los labios

temblando.-Tiró del brazo de Clarke hasta tenerla encima, la observó durante unos segundos y apartó un mechón rubio de su cara para colocárselo tras la oreja. -Pero admito que me gustas más así. -Concluyó, provocando una amplia sonrisa en la rubia.

-Cállate.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de besos apasionados, coqueteo y tocamientos provocativos por parte de ambas, Clarke comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Lexa y cuando terminó, la morena la imitó, sin romper ni un segundo el contacto visual.

Lexa fue dejando un rastro de besos desesperados sobre el pecho de Clarke hasta llegar a su cuello, donde comenzaron a ser más suaves, para acabar mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia que gimió ligeramente intentando mantener la compostura. Se alejó un poco para poder volver a mirar a Clarke a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

El asentimiento de Clarke valió para que Lexa continuara lo que acababa de empezar. Sin perder más tiempo, desabrochó torpemente el sujetador de la otra chica, lo lanzó lejos y dirigió su boca hasta uno de los pechos de la rubia provocando que esta se moviera inquieta en el sofá. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta las de Clarke y las agarró con fuerza impidiendo que Clarke pudiera moverse y continuó trazando círculos con su lengua alrededor del pecho de Clarke para terminar mordisqueando su pezón, lo que arrancó un gemido de la rubia. Cuando sintió que la rubia se iba relajando poco a poco bajo su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos hasta su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo desesperadamente. Se moría por sentir a Clarke lo antes posible.

La rubia ayudó alzando sus caderas para facilitarle el trabajo a Lexa y poco después los pantalones de Clarke yacían en el suelo junto a su camiseta y su sujetador. Poco después Lexa llevó su mano hasta la ropa interior de Clarke y sonrió al notar la humedad tras ella. Se deshizo rápidamente de la tela y volvió a sonreír cuando tras coger un poco de distancia entre la rubia y ella, pudo observar detenidamente a Clarke desnuda.

-Espera. -Dijo la rubia incorporándose sobre el sofá y llevando sus manos torpes a los pantalones de Lexa para imitar el proceso que segundos antes la morena había seguido. Cuando por fin ambas estaban completamente desnudas y se habían estudiado lo suficiente, Clarke tiró de Lexa a la vez que se tumbaba, para que ésta continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora.

La mano de Lexa bajó otra vez hasta la entrepierna de la rubia, moviéndola a la perfección y provocando gemidos en Clarke, e intentó ahogarlos volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Clarke movía las caderas para poder sentir todavía más a Lexa, que jugueteaba provocando a la rubia antes de entrar en ella.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, Clarke supo que no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo, con una de sus manos agarró el pelo de Lexa cuya cabeza estaba cerca de sus pechos, y se llevo la otra mano a la boca intentando fallidamente evitar que los gemidos sonaran demasiado altos.

Minutos después su espalda paso de estar arqueada a descansar sobre el sofá.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento y normalizar su respiración cuando Lexa se incorporó sobre ella y llevó su mano hasta su propia espalda para apartar la mano de Clarke, que había arañado con fuerza su hombro.

Besó su mano y después volvió a besar a la rubia, sonriendo.

-Creo que tendrás que hacerme un horario para saber cuándo tengo que llamarte Clarke y cuando Doctora Griffin. Aunque definitivamente prefiero la primera opción si acaba así.

Sonó el mensáfono de Clarke que al escucharlo gruñó bajo el cuerpo de Lexa.

La morena se levantó poco después y fue recorriendo el despacho de la Doctora Griffin en busca de su ropa y de la de la que ahora era su jefa. Se la lanzó a Clarke que la agarró de mala gana desde el sofá incorporándose.

-Vístete, no quiero llegar tarde a mi segunda operación. -Sonrió.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza y sonrió también.

Cuando por fin ambas estaban vestidas, Lexa esperaba en la puerta a que Clarke terminara de arreglarse el pelo.

-¿Crees que tendrás la energía suficiente para hacer una operación de fimosis después de ésto? -Se burló Lexa recibiendo un golpe de Clarke que ya cerraba la puerta del despacho.

—

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me daba una pereza tremenda y me he planteado dejar de hacerlo porque no me motiva mucho.

He intentado describir lo mejor que he podido la escena de sexo, aunque me ha resultado un poco complicado.

Y en otro orden de cosas si queréis poder seguirme en Twitter: oniria27

Gracias por la paciencia :)


End file.
